Years of Solitude
by PhoenixFire26
Summary: AU/OOC After 10years in prison for a crime he did not commit,Severus arrives at Hogwarts. But when Draco, the son of the man who betrayed him and the woman who set him up,arrives at school,what happens? warn slash/mpreg poss. HP/DM, HG/PP, LM/SS
1. prologue: ten years

The site of the annual Christmas ball for the Malfoys, which had been full of laughter and music, was now a crime scene. The Malfoys knew the war was coming, and many old bloods were with Voldemort, but the Malfoys never were. The fact that their party was swarming with aurors now, had nothing to do with the war, but with the attempted murder of one of the guests. She was none other then seventeen year old Narcissa Electra Black, the niece of Lord Black, and intended bride of the Malfoy heir, if their mother's succeeded. Lucius had no interest in marrying, and his father had seen no need to push his son, he was still young yet.

Narcissa had been attacked, and stabbed like a muggle in the shoulder with a knife; a few inches further and it could have been her heart. She was laid out on a couch in the den; a healer was staunching the blood flow, and seeing to repairs.

And her accused attacker. An auror had him in binds. "Severus Tobias Snape you are under arrest for the attempted murder of Narcissa Black."

Severus was pale and quiet. "I would never hurt her. I never touched her. I swear I never attacked her."

The half blood Slytherin, a member of the Prince family on his mother's side but she had been disowned, had practically been raised here at the manor. Abraxas' late wife and Eileen had been best friends, and when Eileen died when the boys were eleven, and he spent holidays here. He was quiet, and spent most of his time in a lab or reading, and no one in their right mind, could think he would try to kill her.

Abraxas came to his side. "I am sure there must be some mistake. I know my foster son; he would never have hurt someone. Especially not my guest."

Narcissa looked up from her place. "He had a hood on but I know it was him, he taunted me. He was angry because he wants Lucius all to himself."

It was no secret that Lucius and Severus had been lovers for a few years now, in love since they were ten. Old bloods had never believed in it, even if there was male pregnancy, for an heir was to marry a proper young woman, and have kids. Many lords had male lovers, and even children from them, but not marriage. Abraxas was much more open minded, and he had not wanted to tear them apart, the reason he had allowed his son not to be betrothed.

Severus looked at Lucius who was off to one side. "You know it isn't true, you know I would never hurt her Lucius. You know me Luc, please you know me."

Lucius would not even look at him and went over to where Narcissa sat. "I can't believe you would attack her. After all my father and I have done for you."

Looking at the man who had been his best friend since they could talk, and the love of his life for five years, Severus could not believe this. Lucius knew him, he knew him better then anyone else in this world, and he did not even believe him. Lucius knew that Severus didn't have murder in him, Merlin he had been a target for his father and bullies in school, and though he knew more hexes then most, he never used them.

Abraxas put a calming hand on him. "I will have an attorney see to your case. We will clear this up."

Severus sent one last pleading look to Lucius. "You know I am innocent Luc, you know I am. I love you Luc, please, please Luc."

The other man did not look up from where he was with Narcissa, but only Severus saw the glint in her eyes, she knew she had won. Severus was taken to Azkaban and the promised attorney came, but it was weeks before he received a trial. In that time, the engagement of Lucius and Narcissa was announced, and when he was led into the courtroom, neither father or son was there. The only friendly faces were Lily and Remus, and he knew, even before the verdict came down, he was doomed.

The judge finally spoke. "Severus Tobias Snape you have been found guilty. You are hereby sentenced to ten years in a black cell, with no chance of parole."

Author note: This was in answer to a challenge from jessitose 85. We will get a lot more of their romance, in flashbacks in the story. There is no Voldie, well he will actually die on Halloween, and there will be definite Weasley bashing. I hope you read, enjoy and review.


	2. released from prison

Severus lay there, unsure of how long he had been in this hell; all time seemed to slip away in here, for he had no visitors. He didn't know if the war had begun or ended, if his friends had married or had kids, he didn't know anything but this cell. And the dreams, the visions, forced for however long, he knew it had been years, to relive the moment when the man he loved had turned his back on him. He and Lucius had been best friends and then lovers, they had spent their childhood together, and Lucius allowed him to be sent here. He may have been anyways, but if Lucius had fought for him, he could have had that comfort. Instead the man who he wanted to wed had become engaged to his accuser within a week, and they likely had a brood of kids, not even Abraxas had come.

He was shocked when the door opened, the only time it had, was when he was brought here. He had no human contact, not even for food, the one meal a day he received came via an elf. His eyes burned, he had not had any light in years, no window and there were no cracks around the door, permitted no candle. In the earlier years of his captivity he had been able to use a small amount of wandless magic for light, when the dementors were not close, but no longer.

Alastor Moody, hardly recognizable, cast a charm to help his eyes. "Come boy."

Severus stumbled to his feet."Where are you taking me?"

His voice had cracked from no use, and he received no response, as he was led through the prison. He was not sure what was a greater shock to his system, the fresh air and sunlight when they entered the courtyard, or that his mind was clear. Free from the dementors, he looked at Moody, and knew at least, there must have been war.

A man read a scroll."Severus Tobias Snape you have served your full sentence of ten years in prison. You are hereby released."

Moody handed him his wand and a small pouch."I am told that is all you have to your name. This portkey will deposit you in London."

Severus could not believe this, his ten years of hell were up, and he was a free man. He was surprised he had anything, prisoners were not given anything to start their new life with, and many became beggars and some ended up back here. It must have been what was in the tiny vault his mother hoarded away from his father.

Severus looked down at the portkey."Where am I supposed to go? I don't even know about the war."

Moody activated the portkey."Voldemort was destroyed six years ago, at the hands of Harry Potter, after the deaths of his parents, Lily and James Potter."

As the portkey was about to take him away, he was rocked by the news, one of only two people who came to his trial, was gone He wondered about others he had known, but he reminded himself as he was whisked away, that the world he knew was gone. His body was shaken badly from the first magic he had experienced in ten years other then dementors, and when he suddenly arrived he stumbled, but was caught by someone.

He looked up into the face of the person who steadied him."What are you doing here?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remus had been at his friend's trial, and though he knew it was in vain, had done his best to gain him a new trial. Severus had been one of the first people who knew and accepted him for what he was, and had been his friend since they were eleven. Lily had helped, but her death left him alone, and no one listened to a wolf. His position teaching care of magical creatures was his only saving grace, the only work he could get.

He had known Severus would have no one, Lily and Abraxas were both gone, and he had come. He had known ten years in prison would be hard enough, without thrust alone into the world. Remus had been waiting for an hour, before a man he barely recognized, had appeared.

Remus smiled a bit at his shock. "You didn't think I forgot about you. Come on, I am taking you to Hogwarts."

Severus allowed himself to be led on the bus which Remus summoned. "You always seem to be there. Is it true about Lils?"

Nodding, Remus explained the war, and how many of their classmates like the Prewett twins, were killed. Peter had betrayed the Potters, and Lily and James were killed but Harry, their one year old, not only lived, but defeated Voldemort. He had been adopted by Sirius, and was living in London now.

Remus explained."Sirius never really forgave me for supporting you. But with Abraxas and Lily dead, I had to continue. I am sorry I failed."

Severus cut him off. "You never failed me; you at least were there, you and Lils. If I never hear the name Malfoy again though....."

As they got to school and headed for Albus, Remus felt a pang for the man, knowing how much he had loved Lucius. He too had been surprised when Abraxas had not shown up for the trial, for he had loved Severus, but the old man had died a year later. The last Remus heard, Lucius and Narcissa had one child, a son who was the same age as Harry, but if rumours were true, Narcissa had many lovers over the years.

Albus was waiting for them and looked to Severus. "I am sorry my boy. I wished there had been something I could have done then, or now."

Severus sighed. "I know. Without my name cleared I can't even apprentice any more. I am not sure why Remus brought me."

Albus explained Horace still taught, and was willing to hire Severus as his assistant. He would be little more then a lab assistant, but it was a job and a roof. Albus apologized he could not offer more, but even in a private school, he had limited power. If he tried to offer more, the governors would surely veto it, Lucius was on the board.

Severus remembered the tiny pouch he had."This is the only home I have left. I will take the job."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus looked around the room, not apartments, but a room. It was larger then his cell, and there was a window. The potions classroom was still in the dungeons but he was given a spare room on the main floor, about the size of an office. There was a bed, a desk, bookshelves and a wardrobe. There at least was a small bathroom to the side. It reminded him of a prefect room, except no house colors.

Remus came in."Are you sure you won't take my offer? I don't need the second bedroom; Harry only comes to visit a few times a year."

Severus turned to look at him. "No, leave the room for your godson. You have done enough for me Moony."

He knew Albus had not thought to hire him on his own, not that he did not have misfits between the wolf, the squib and the expelled half giant, on staff. Remus had convinced Horace to help out his old favourite, and got Albus to okay it. He also had a feeling his limited time with Harry, was because of him. He never took the Black cousins for being close, but family honour and all. Besides, Sirius had never liked him.

Remus handed him some clothes. "I know they're a bit worn, but you won't get your first pay for a bit, and I thought you could use them. I'll let you settle in."

Severus accepted them."Thanks Moony." And after a pause. "Is he at least happy?"

Remus was not sure, he and Lucius had not spoken since school ended, never really friends except through him. Lucius had not protested Remus teaching, for care of magical creatures was an elective, and one he knew a lot about. He was not sure what to tell his old friend.

Remus settled for."He has a son Harry's age. The last time I saw him since school, was at the old man's funeral, about a year after you went to prison."

Severus even if the old man had not been at the trial, felt a pang. He had been good to Severus. "Good night."

As he placed the set of robes and few pieces of clothes in the wardrobe, Severus knew he should be happy to free, but all he felt was such loss. He should have been a potions master, for some hospital or take over for Horace, instead he was a lab helper, who lost ten years to prison. So many of the people he knew were dead. He found a few things in the room, and realized Remus must have saved them, when he was locked away. A few old books, his cauldron, and a second hand chess set. He remembered learning chess with Lucius from Abraxas, all the hours they spent. He would have sent it away, but this set had been from Lily.

He remembered the chess set he whittled in the dark in his lucid moments in prison, and turned from the set."I loved you Luc, Merlin how I loved you."


	3. Draco and Harry

Remus was happy, his godson was eleven, and he would finally be able to see him all the time. He was invited over for Christmas, and one weekend a month, and a few days in the summer he had been allowed Harry. He and Sirius had never been the same since James died; their friendship had been on the rocks since Severus went to prison, but it got worse after. Likely the only reason he got Harry at all, was James and Lily put it in their will that Sirius could adopt him, but Remus was to be allowed visitation at least once a month and holidays.

Sirius seemed to be in a generous mood, and not only invited him to Harry's party, but to come school supply shopping with them as well. Remus made decent money, teaching, and added to it with writing texts, and since he paid no rent or food, he had a good savings. He hoped to buy a small home for summers one day, saving half of his salary for it, but he did save up a bit every month for his godson. He had promised Harry an owl for his birthday.

Harry beamed when he saw him."Uncle Moony, Uncle Moony."

Remus caught him up in his arms. "Hey cub, excited to go get your wand?"

He could see from some bags Sirius had, they had already done some shopping, and he felt a pang. He had been promised he could be here for shopping, and wondered if there was only the owl emporium left, for the gift he had promised Harry.

Sirius saw his look. "Robes and we hit the apothecary with Draco, and got his new broom. I thought you would want to help with texts and the rest."

Harry was bouncing up and down. "Dad says I need to get my books first. But Neville gave me a voucher, and I want one of those books you leant me."

Though Harry had been raised by Sirius, and did have a bit of the marauder side to him, he was a lot more like Remus. He loved to read, and he had a never ending curiosity about things, and Remus smiled as they headed for the book store. He had got Harry into muggle mystery novels, and when they saw there were some new ones, and the voucher was only enough for one, Remus bought the other. He had a few more coins then he needed for the owl, to take Harry for some ice cream, and for something like this. He did not have the money for a fancy broom like Sirius got Harry, but Harry was always happy with what he managed to get him.

Remus and Sirius managed peace for the day as they took Harry for his wand, and then for some ice cream, but Remus' mood changed. Draco and his parents were waiting at the owl emporium for them, having had some of their own to do. Remus knew Harry and Draco were best friends, but his mind went to Severus.

Lucius noticed him and nodded curtly. "Lupin. I was told about the suggestion you made for new texts for your class. I believe it has merit."

Remus had contract for charms and DADA but the school never had reliable texts for his class. "I could have one ready for publishing by Christmas."

His teaching was never full time, and since he only did NEWT level texts for the other two, texts for his own class could be a nice bonus. It might be the last bit of money he needed to buy the small cottage he manage to rent on the coast for a week, when he had Harry last summer The owner was willing to sell, and they had both liked the home, and he had even convinced Severus to come, but only for the two days, after Harry left.

Harry looked at his Uncle when Remus said he could have any owl he wanted."Are you sure Uncle Moony? You bought me the book too. I'd be happy with a....."

Remus kissed him on the head. "I promised you any owl you wanted, and I meant it. Now go with Draco and stop worrying."

In the end Harry did not choose an expensive eagle owl like Draco, which would have taken every knutt Remus had in his pouch, but he could have. Harry instead chose a less expensive but beautiful snowy owl, and Remus happily paid for the owl. He looked at the few knutts left, and reminded himself h would just have to remain at school till his next check, for this would maybe buy him a butterbeer and a chocolate frog.

Remus was surprised when Sirius tried to hand him some money. "I know you could not really afford such a gift. Harry will never know. Use it towards the home."

Shaking his head Remus refused."I can afford an owl for my godson. Thank you anyways."

As he watched the two boys in the joke shop, he thought of Severus, and wondered how his old friend would handle this. Severus had been fine if no one mentioned the Malfoys, but he was soon to come face to face with the Malfoy heir. It would be a painful reminder to Severus, of the man that he had been in love with.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus sighed as he finished putting the potions in the cabinet, in the infirmary. Four years he had been a glorified lab assistant, for a man he could out brew when he had been a fifth year, in his class. Severus could not take his mastership, he did not qualify as a former convicted felon, and this was his life. He and Horace had become partners of sorts, brewing potions for the hospital, the old fool believing he did most of the work. Severus only got a tenth of the pay, but he would never have had any of it on his own, again his criminal record, and he had a small vault now. His salary, and free room and board, had never improved in four years.

He was surprised to run into Remus when he was heading back to his room."I thought you were in London."

Remus explained shopping and the offer from Sirius even. "It is the first time he has been more then civil to me. I am simply happy Harry will be here soon."

In four years Remus was really his only friend, he got along with Poppy and Horace who he worked for, but Filius was the only thing remotely as close. Remus did not have much of his own, he knew his friend was trying to buy a home, but Remus had always helped where he could. It was sad, a werewolf did better then he did.

Severus could see he was not saying something. "You saw them I assume? Its okay, you know I will have to face their son soon enough."

Remus put a hand on his arm. "Draco is a good kid, from what I have seen of him. I know it will be painful to see him, but I know you can do this."

He had no idea how his friend had kept such faith in him, and he knew he was his one saving grace. Severus rarely even went into town, he saw the looks he received, and he could understand why many people who spent years in prison, could not survive out. Remus had grounded him, when he nearly gave into the desperation.

Remus came into his room with him. "You know you really should move into my other room, now Harry lives here. You should not have to live like this."

Severus shook his head."I have had worse. I have told you for four years, I will never be a charity case. Besides, you could start dating."

His friend flushed a bit at that, and reminded Severus; even if he was bi he really had few options. There were not too many people who would look at a middle aged were wolf who needed to work two jobs to just try and buy a small home, as a great catch. Remus as usual made an excuse, and slipped away.

Severus watched him go. "Any man would be lucky to have you. I wish you could see that."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry and Draco were so excited, though he was a bit worried about his dad, for they had been sorted into the same house. Sirius had wanted his son to be a Gryffindor like him, and Harry's birth parents, but Harry was reminded he was a Black. Sirius had been the odd ball in the family, one of the very few who had not been Slytherin, and Harry was happy to be with is cousin in the house. He knew his dad would be good, he wanted Harry happy, and that was with Draco.

Draco scanned the head table and he nodded towards a man up there."Do you know the man next to your Uncle? He has been watching me all night."

Harry turned to look and shrugged."He is not a professor. I think that must be Uncle Moony's friend, Severus. He never seems to be around when I come."

Harry and Draco both had never been told who the man was, not that he was sent to prison for supposively trying to kill Draco's mom. Harry had heard his dad and Uncle fighting over him for some reason, and the man was never around when Harry came to school, but didn't know why. Draco knew his parents were not bonded, and sometimes wondered why they never divorced, for he knew his mother had lovers, but he didn't know about Severus. His mother had never been a warm woman, and had been a mother for appearances like shopping, but Draco really had one parent, his dad.

Draco remembered something. "You know I swear there was a mention of a Severus in that two way journal dad gave me, in my copy. It was his dad's and his."

Harry had been given the other half. "It is not an uncommon name in our world. Besides what would a potion assistant have to do with your family?"

Their attention was soon back on the food, and talk with their new housemates, but Draco\s eyes went to the head table once and a while. Harry made sense, he could not think of what the connection would have been, but the man was watching him, which he found a bit creepy.

Harry knew his mind was still on it as they headed for bed. "We could ask my Uncle. Or he works for our head of house. I am sure one could solve the puzzle."


	4. winter holiday revelation

It was winter holidays, before Harry and Draco asked, deciding Remus was likely their best bet. Harry and Draco were spending the holidays at school, their dads both coming on Christmas day, to be with them. Harry and his godfather had been growing so much closer, and his dad had refused to invite Remus this year, saying he had Harry all year now, and Harry was upset. He never understood what caused them to be so mad at each other, for they had once been practically brothers; Harry had the marauder's map as proof. He had told his dad he would remain at school, so he could have both men, and Sirius had given in.

Draco had noticed the man was never in potions when they had class, and he knew he was not insane, the man was avoiding Draco like the plague. They passed each other in the hall from time to time, but Severus would usually go out of his way, to avoid him if he could.

The last day before winter holidays Draco walked into the classroom. "Professor Slughorn, I forgot to give you this book back."

He had heard someone in the cupboard but it was the assistant who came out. The man shot him a look."What are you doing in here?"

Showing the man the book, he explained that he had borrowed it, but promised to return the book before the break. He had brought it to class, but he had forgotten to return the book and Harry had reminded him, so he had come back.

Severus motioned to a table."You can leave it there; I will see he gets it back."

Draco was about to leave but he stopped. "Do you know my family or something sir? I have noticed you look at me. Harry tells me you and his Uncle are friends."

There was a stormy look that passed across the man's face, and if he had not already been sure, he knew the man had been avoiding him for some reason. He was not certain why, he had only ever seen the name in the journal, and Harry spoke of him as well. Harry was not sure why, even when he went to see his Uncle on weekends or evenings after class, when he did not have practice for he was reserve chaser, the man was not around.

Draco tried again. "I think my grandfather mentioned you in his journal I have. You know my dad is coming for Christmas dinner."

The man snatched up the book."I have nothing to do with your family boy, now excuse me; I have some work to do."

There was such coldness to the man's voice, but he could have sworn there was more of a pained look in his eyes, which the man tried to hide. He knew they needed to find out either from Remus or from his dad what had happened, for there was something from the look, which peeked his interest.

Draco headed for the door."I am sorry if I upset you sir. If I don't see you, Merry Christmas."

Severus was silent for a moment but he called as Draco left."You as well."

Harry was waiting in the hall for him, and was wondering what was going on, for Draco said he would just pop in and out. Draco explained as they were heading for the stairs, what had happened, and Harry more then agreed with him on that. He had asked his Uncle and Dad fighting about the man, he asked them, but neither man would have told him who he was. He had not been certain till he came to school, but knew it was the same man.

Harry looked back over his shoulder."I wonder how he will react when our dads are here for two days."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus watched the two boys go off, and he smiled at Harry, for he could see why Remus was so proud of him. Harry was smart, he played good quidditch and he seemed to have a good heart as well. He avoided Harry for he was worried about Sirius, for he knew Remus had trouble getting time with him, and that had been with him. He cared deeply for Remus, who he could not imagine his life without, and part of him wished he could spend some time with him, but he backed off.

Harry and Draco were such good friends, and he could not allow himself to see the boy, it was such a reminder. The news Lucius would be at school hit hard, he had not seen him in fourteen years, not seen him since the night he had been arrested. He wished he had a home to go to, but though Remus had finally saved up enough for the cottage, he would not have ownership till spring, the old owner wanted it for Christmas. He would just have to avoid Lucius as best as he could.

His mind went back to the last happy Christmas he had, for Remus was always in London Christmas day, with Harry. It had been a year before he was arrested, for he had been arrested on Christmas Eve, and spent the holiday in prison.

_Lucius had pulled him under the mistle toe for a long passionate kiss, even though t was middle of the day, and most of them were around. Old Abraxas knew they were in love, the reason when Narcissa's parents had once again pressed the betrothal issue a week before, he said no._

_Severus pulled away."You know Narcissa and her parents are right down the hall. You know we can't be doing this."_

_Lucius laughed. "I don't care about that bitch. You were under the mistle toe. Besides I wanted to give you your gift."_

_He could still remember the small silver package with the beautiful red bow, for a moment he had been worried it was a ring. He knew he could not say yes to Lucius not until they had the approval of his father at the very least, and he was not sure he would. He loved Severus as foster son, but not as a son in law. He found a beautiful pendant though, an ivory and ebony snake entwined together, and a small emerald in the circle created by their heads._

_Lucius clasped the necklace around his neck."It will be a ring one day, I promise you. And one day w will be hosting this party together."_

Only a year later he had been arrested, and the pendant, he had no idea where it was. It had gone missing from his dorm room before Christmas, and he reported it instead to the professors. Narcissa had claimed he had been wearing the pendant when she was attacked, and described it to a tee, even though she had never seen it; he had always worn it hidden. The pendant had never been found as far as he knew, and the aurors never questioned why he did not have it when arrested.

Remus appeared some time later. "I heard my godson mention you knew Lucius was coming. I am sorry; I should have told you sooner."

Severus shook his head. "You told me about Harry and Sirius, I should have known. I'll just have Christmas in my room."

Remus once again felt bad he did not have his cottage yet, but he convinced Severus to use his spare room for a few days. Sirius and Lucius were being given guest apartments in the school, one reason Remus never understood why Severus only got a room, and they'd celebrate there.

Severus was in bad shape. "I keep remembering the last Christmas with them. I am just glad Narcissa is not coming."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius had not come yet, but the marauders were talking, and really Sirius was not too unhappy his son forced his hand on this. The two had done well at shopping, and with James gone, they were the last of their little group. He knew how much Remus loved Harry, and the other way as well, and he assume he had been selfish. He had been offered the DADA job this year, for the old professor had retired, and he declined. He was tempted, for Harry, but he loved to be an auror.

Harry looked at his uncle. "Is your friend Severus going to join us for dinner? I kind of thought he doesn't have any family except you."

Remus shared a look with Sirius. "No cub. Severus is not much for the holidays. I have given him my gift, and he will spend it alone."

Harry never quite understood why the man never was around when Harry was with his Uncle, even though he knew they were close. He kind of thought his Uncle might be dating him, but Remus only blushed when he said it, and never responded even to deny it. But the way he was acting with Draco, added to it as well.

Draco spoke up. "Do he and my father know each other or something? He was a bit upset when I mentioned my dad to him."

Sirius was trying to remain as calm as possible. "He knew your grandfather before his stroke. Why don't you boys go and get ready to go to town for a bit?"

When the boys disappeared, the marauders shared another look, and were in agreement on the subject. They had different reasons, for though Sirius and Narcissa hated each other and he always suspected she was into dark arts before Voldemort was destroyed, but he loved Draco. Remus was respecting Severus' wishes.

Remus turned to him. "His stroke? I didn't know the old man had a stroke."

Sirius sighed. "A week after his foster son was arrested, your friend broke his heart. He spent near two months not able to move. Never really recovered."

Though he could hear the anger and knew that Sirius had blamed Severus for the man being ill, for he and Lucius were distant kin, before the wedding even. Remus though was hit with an answer, never understanding why Abraxas had not been at the trial. He knew Severus had been hurt, the man had sworn he believed Severus was innocent, and he would be there, and then never showed up. He thought it might bring some closure at least, to know the old man had never given up on him.

They were surprised when before they left for town, Lucius showed up a day early. "Hey boys, excited for Christmas?"


	5. former lovers meet

Remus had not gone into town with the others right away, promising to catch up with them though, in time for lunch. He knew Severus was not expecting Lucius till tomorrow, and he didn't want them to run into each other, if he could help it. Severus had a hard enough time with the holiday, it was the anniversary of his arrest, and the last thing he needed was Lucius. He had been happy Harry stayed, he would have missed the holiday with him, but Lucius was another matter.

He found Severus in his rooms where he was reading, and for a moment he smiled, could almost picture when Severus had been a prefect. It took a moment before Severus knew he was there, and he knew his friend had been lost in his thoughts, and not simply reading a book.

Remus came in when he motioned. "I thought you should know, Lucius arrived."

Severus paled and turned his face away from him. "He is early."

Remus walked across the room and put a hand on his old friend, reminding him it would still be three days only, and he would be gone. He told Severus they were in town, so he would not have to worry about running into Lucius, when he headed for Remus' rooms. Severus stopped him, he knew he had not said no before, but he knew Remus would take Christmas, and try and convince him for a permanent move. He never wanted to be a burden, or charity case, Remus did too much already.

Remus sat down. "Just till Lucius goes, I will not mention any more, at least till the end of the year. Besides my gift is waiting."

Severus managed a small smile and handed Remus his own. "It isn't much."

Remus had got the wolf's bane potion for free since he started work, it was part of his salary, and Severus had done some work on perfecting it He had got only a small amount of the money for the new potion, for Horace of course got credit, but he had managed a some what better gift then usual. Remus took the gift and put it in his pocket wishing he could invite Severus to join them, but he would never have come. Even if Lucius was not there, he always spent the holiday alone. The only change this year would be not having dinner in the hall as he usually would have.

Remus stopped as he remembered the other half."The old man had a stroke a week after you were arrested."

Severus' head shot up. "That is why Abraxas was never there for my trial?"

Remus came back, and confirmed that Sirius had told him just that morning, Abraxas had suffered a stroke. As far as he knew the man had been paralyzed in bed for two months, the reason he could never come to court, for Severus. It seemed though he lived another year, he had never fully recovered from the stroke, and died. He had not been in the hospital, and old lords never made illnesses public, why Remus had not known till now.

Severus put his head in his hands. "I have spent fourteen years of believing the man abandoned me, and I nearly killed him."

Remus pulled him into his arms "You didn't. Abraxas was never a young man, he was almost fifty when Lucius was born. He loved you, you were his son."

He reminded is old friend that he was innocent, he had never attacked Narcissa, or put the strain on the old man. Abraxas may not have fathered him, but from the moment a three year old Severus came to the manor for the first time, he adored him. He had seen the monster Tobias was, and had even before Severus came to live with them after his mother died, considered Severus to be a son. If anyone broke his heart, it was Lucius, who had turned on Severus as he had.

Remus knew he had to leave to meet the others. "He told the Blacks the day before the stabbing, that Lucius was betrothed, to his foster soon Sirius told me"

Severus managed a small smile at that."I should have never doubted him, he was like you and Lils, always loyal. I hope he knows where ever he is, that."

Assuring his old friend he was sure the man did, Remus headed out, having promised to have lunch with Harry. He knew the news he had given Severus would mean more to him then the actual gift, confirmation at least one Malfoy was loyal, had loved him to the end. Remus just wished it was one who was still alive. When he found the others in town Sirius knew where he had been, and when asked if he told about Abraxas, Remus didn't deny it.

Sirius watched the boys. "I don't see what good it would do him, but fine"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco and Harry were happy to spend the holidays at school, Draco relieved his mother had not tagged along, she was off in the US. The woman had given him to a wet nurse the moment he was born, and raised by Dobby, except when she wanted to parade her perfect child out. Lucius had always been hands on, when he was not away with work, and the bond between father and son was always strong. He had no idea why his parents didn't divorce, well on his father's part for there was a pre-nup, and his mother always cheated on him. Lucius always spoke of his son being happy, and finding true love, but never looked for his own

Draco found his father looking at his two way journal, but at the old pages, where he and his father had written before Draco. There was not much, the pages usually erased, unless one used the password, to keep the page from clearing. He had never known who his father had given the copy, now Harry's, to.

Lucius looked up when he noticed his son. "Don't worry I am not reading any love notes between you and Harry. I am just being a bit sentimental I guess."

Draco blushed at his words. "We're friends, practically brothers."

Laughing, Lucius assured his son that love often started out that way, and it was often the best kind, as passion could fade with years. Draco was not sure how his dad seemed to think he was the expert on it, he had been forced into an arranged marriage, he reminded his dad.

_Lucius could remember the first time he and Severus kissed, they were twelve, and it was the end of their first year. They had finished their last exam, and had headed down by the lake, to cool down, for there was usually a breeze off of the water. _

_Lucius smirked at Severus. "You know dad decided he can not give up a guest room all summer. You're going to have to sleep in the stables."_

_Severus playfully snarled. "I will wrestle you for your room, and we'll see who is sleeping in the stables."_

_Severus had tackled his best friend to the ground, and they wrestled, but for the first time ever, Lucius got the upper hand on him. As he sat straddling Severus and pinning him to the ground, he took a chance, and lowered his mouth to kiss him. He was scared Severus would hex him, but Severus returned the kiss._

_When Lucius came up for air Severus laughed. "Don't think I am sleeping in the stables because of one kiss, you don't want me smelling like manure do you."_

Draco looked at his dad and wondered where he had gone, his father was not one to day dream, not that he could remember. He wondered if his father had a childhood romance that he had never told his son about. Draco knew jut because his parents ha to marry, didn't mean his dad was celibate before, but he never spoke of it.

Draco spoke up."You never did tell me who the second journal belonged to, and most of your notes are gone. Did you have a boyfriend?"

Lucius' eyes clouded over for a moment but he smiled."Just an old friend who is gone now. Go clean up, dinner is soon."

Watching his son go, Lucius was reminded of when he and Severus were given them, he reclaiming the book when the man was arrested. For a moment he thought about the week before the stabbing, he had told his dad he wanted to propose, and the old man actually said yes. He had planned to propose on New Years.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Christmas day Severus actually left the rooms, for he decided he would go stir crazy, and decided to head to the lab. He didn't think he would run into anyone, but the youngest Weasley spawn had other ideas, he and his brothers were here for the holiday. Ron was an obnoxious little brat, who made a living hell out of he lives of any staff without Professor in front of their name, including Severus. He knew Severus could not take points from him or give him any real detention.

He got pelted in the back of the head with a snowball. "Hey grease ball, I see you climbed out of what ever dungeon slime you were hiding in."

Severus turned to look at the young man. "Indeed."

Before Ron could throw another snowball, seeming he had brought some in for a prank, the small bucket of snowballs he had, lifted into the air. Even his brothers who were in the hall, began laughing, when the bucket dumped on his head, and melted as it did till he was soaked. He could see Harry grinning from the other side, with his wand out, and Professor Flitwick who had come, told Ron he saw nothing, and better go dry off.

Severus was turning to leave when he bumped into someone. "Excuse me."

Lucius' voice cut through. "I see you have not changed, allowing others to fight for you. Except when it comes to attacking defenceless women"

Looking at the man he loved once, he could not understand how Lucius could have ever believed it, or still did. He had hard stories since he was released, the woman was a whore, and had been linked to followers of Voldemort. He was right, he had never defended himself in school, so why he would try to kill someone, he didn't know, and either had those who truly knew him. He believed Lucius knew him better then anyone, how wrong he had been.

He moved to go around him. "I never attacked her. The man I loved would have known that. You let me rot in prison for ten years, with your words tormenting me."

Lucius made a grab for him. "She saw you, and our pendant, all the evidence was on you. Why could you have not waited? I was going to propose in a week?"

Stopping, Severus noticed they had drawn attention from Harry and Draco who had come, and Draco was looking back and forth between them. Severus felt bad for the boy, for he would never have wanted for Draco to know, for it was never easy for a son to learn his dad was not perfect.

Severus said before he left. "I never touched her, I loved you. You were one who betrayed me. I spent ten years reliving the moment you turned your back on me."

Remus had come up and tried to stop him. "You don't have to go Severus. Those of us who know you, know you would never have hurt her."

Lucius stood watching as he two men headed back up stairs again, and could not move, the man's words rung through his head. He looked at his son who was looking at him in shock and confusion, and he wished he had some words to prove he was the right one.


	6. boys get involved

Draco looked at his father and at Harry, he was so confused from what he had heard, and he wanted his father to deny it. He knew his dad was not perfect; he was not young enough to believe that his dad could do no wrong, but still this took him off guard. His father had denied even having a boyfriend in the past, and now this Severus man turned out to be a man his dad was about to propose to. He knew if it was lies, his father would be saying something, but he was just standing there.

Lucius turned to his son, and shared a look with Sirius, and knew both boys would have plenty of questions about what was going on. Lucius had lied to his son, when he asked about the journal, and he was not even sure he had enough conviction in his voice, to convince himself.

Draco turned on his dad when they got back to the rooms. "Who is he dad? Who is he?"

Lucius sighed. "He was your grandfather's foster son, and the love of my life.

Motioning for his son to sit down, he tried to explain about the past, as best as he could. Severus was Draco's grandmother's godson, and abused by his father, spent most of his childhood at the manor, raised by Abraxas. He lived with them when not at school after his mother died, and he and Lucius had become lovers, Lucius planning to propose when they were seventeen.

Lucius sighed. "Your mother was attacked on Christmas eve, stabbed in the arm. She saw the pendant I gave him the year before, and he was arrested for it."

Draco was confused though. "Why would he attack her though?"

He explained the Blacks had been pushing for a betrothal for two years, and Severus had been sure the old man had said yes. He had been refusing that long for he hadn't wanted to divide the two young men, but eventually he would have. The heir of a lord was meant to marry someone of equal stature, not some half blood whose mother had been cast out, and a drunken muggle father. Abraxas had loved him dearly, and Severus had not trusted that enough, that the man would support him.

Harry looked between his dad and Uncle."Then why does Uncle Moony support him like he does? Uncle Moony is a good man."

Sirius nodded. "Your Uncle is, but he also has far too good of a heart some times. He refused to believe a friend he loved from school, would do that."

Severus had always been a push over; he was teased a lot in school, in his house for being a half blood, and for being a Slytherin by others. Lily and Remus had been few of his friends, beyond Lucius, and though he was constantly the brunt of jokes and pranks, he never fought back. He allowed people to fight for him, like in the hall with Ron, or he simply walked away. Narcissa had not only been trying to marry the man he loved, but was also one who often tormented him in school.

Sirius kissed his son on the head. "Your mom and Uncle both believed him innocent, were there for his trial. I don't blame him; he just sees the good in every one."

Draco shot a look at his dad. "How could you believe he did it? I mean you believed my mother over your boyfriend? I don't get it."

Lucius had tried to protect his son from the truth, about the kind of woman is mother was, bad enough she was a cold woman. Looking at his dad Draco told him he knew, knew about her numerous lovers, and the suspicions she had been involved with Death Eaters. He had never understood how his dad never divorced her, they would have both been happier without her around, and his dad could have found love. Lucius had done his duty, he had an heir, he was punishing himself.

Lucius pulled his son into his arms."I'm sorry I failed to protect you more from your mother. I thought I was being a good dad."

Draco held to him. "You have been the best dad, but you don't have to be with her. That woman has never been my mother. Would Grandpa want you miserable?"

No, Abraxas had begged him not to marry Narcissa, even if he did not believe Severus. The old man had spent too many years doing his duty, and he wanted more for his son. Abraxas had been married before Lucius' mother, an unhappy arranged marriage which in fifteen years, produced only one child, a daughter. She could have been heir, but she died in an accident, and his wife a year later. He had loved Lucius' mother with all his heart, but it took years to get there, and wanted Lucius to be spared. The old man begged him to trust Severus, to go to his trial and testify for him,

Lucius held his son. "I wanted a child, a chance to be happy. I don't think I could ever trust anyone with my heart again. You are enough for me Draco"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In March Severus found himself at the quidditch game, watching from among the students, Remus at his side. It was a Slytherin game, and for the second time in months, Lucius was here at school. He had only the one run in at Christmas, but it had been painful enough for him, and he was not looking for another. Easter was coming in a few weeks, Remus having got the home on the coast, and they were headed for there at Easter. He was happy to see Harry got air time this game and won the game for the team, their seeker was out with the flu.

Remus headed to see his son, Sirius unable to come, and Remus wanted to congratulate his nephew. He had not had any contact with the boys since Christmas, nothing new, but he had taken even more care to avoid the boys. He knew Lucius would have told Draco his side, and Draco likely thought him a criminal.

He was headed inside when he spotted Ron who was terrorizing Mrs. Norris. He actually spoke up for once. "Leave that cat alone."

Ron sneered at him. "Or what? You will rub your greasy head all over me and give me dandruff?"

The other boys were laughing but suddenly the water balloons they were throwing at the cat, began to pelt the boys. They were running away for safety, and though he noticed the twins, who had their wands out, he knew they had not been alone in attacking their brother. Severus was shocked when he turned around and saw Draco.

He nodded curtly to him. "Mr. Malfoy.""

It was not until back in his room he realized Draco followed him. "Did you truly try to kill my mother?"

Severus turned to look at the young ma, and wondered why he would have come, surely he was loyal to his own mother. If he was going to hex him, he would have done it already, but there was something about the look on his face, which told him Draco was not as he thought.

Severus turned. "I am sure your father told you what happened. I spent ten years in a black cell. I am a convict and this is the best that I can do."

Draco came over to him. "I don't think you did it. I know Harry's Uncle believes you are innocent, and I know the kind of woman, my mother is."

Looking at Draco, he was reminded so much of Lucius, and not only because he was the spitting image of his dad at that age. He had the same spirit as Lucius had when they were kids, and the same light in his eyes. Abraxas had told his son he should be a lawyer, he could talk his way out of any trouble he found himself in.

Severus motioned towards the door. "Well that makes two people who believe me. It doesn't matter any more, but you remind me of your grandsire."

Draco went to leave but he turned back. "Both I and Harry know you are innocent, and we're going to prove it for you. We will clear your name for you."

When the boy left Severus was in shock, for he had not expected such a response from him, and Harry included in it. If his name was cleared, he could do his master test and could reclaim his life, but he shook away the thought. Remus had spent ten years trying to prove he was innocent, the boys could not do any better. Remus was surprised when he came later, not really in his nephew, but in Draco at least.

Severus knew that it would never happen but he managed a small smile. "It is wishful thinking, but it's nice to have a Malfoy who believes in me again."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was summer, and Harry was staying with the Malfoys for a few days, for his dad was away. He was spending a few weeks with Remus later in the summer, at the home he had managed to buy a few months before, but not until after his birthday. His dad and Uncle seemed to be doing better, and he had not forbid Remus his time that summer like he tried at Christmas, not punishing Remus for Harry being at school. If nothing else, he seemed to realize, it would hurt his son as well.

Harry and Draco were of same mind, they were going to prove that Severus was innocent, and hopefully get the two men together. Draco had hated his dad was still with the woman he refused to call mom, and he was sure she was involved, she had not been confused.

Draco found what he was looking for in the attic. "Look there he is, I thought it odd that there were no pictures of the man."

Harry pointed at the pendant he was wearing around his neck."That must be the pendant your dad was talking about."

There was something about the pendant, given from his dad to Severus a year before the stabbing, which bothered Draco for some reason. Remus had told them Severus reported it missing almost two weeks before the stabbing, and it had never been found, but she claimed he wore it.

Draco took the photo with them. "I don't know where, but I am sure I have seen that pendant before."

Harry stopped him. "Are you sure about this? I want to help him, he's my Uncle's friend, but your mother could wind up in prison."

Nodding, Draco assured his friend that he knew that, but the woman was no mother to him. He wanted to clear Severus' name and get him and his dad back together, for he knew his dad still loved him. Harry thought Lucius would have competition from Remus on that, but he wanted to help clear the man still.

Draco stopped dead in his tracks. "I know where I have seen the pendant before. I know who has it."


	7. setting the trap

Draco had a good reason to know his mother was a whore; she brought her lovers to the manor, when her husband was away. Lucius knew of course she had lovers, and they had not shared a bed since Draco was conceived, but her lovers in his house was another matter all together. Lucius had lived like a monk for over twelve years, but he had one rule, the bitch was not to expose their son to her lovers, he wanted to protect Draco. Draco knew his dad would likely have gone and hexed one if he ever found out, Draco not wanting his dad to go to prison, but he knew. He had walked in on his mother and a lover, when he was four, and had been slapped around by her till he promised never to tell his dad. He had been locked in a closet, and only rescued by Dobby, his nanny elf.

He looked over at Harry, not only his best friend and adopted second cousin, but the only one he had ever told. Harry had never understood why Draco was so scared of small spaces, he had an accident at eight when he got stuck in a closet while playing hide and go seek. He had been four the first time, but it had not been the last.

Draco was pale. "The man I have been forced to call Uncle Rabastan, he wears it."

Harry paled. "Are you sure?"

Though it was possible there could be another, his dad had told them it was custom made, and he had designed the pendant for Severus. Rabastan was not even remotely related, but his brother had been married to Narcissa's sister. Rodolphus and Bellatrix had been Death Eaters and had been kissed, one reason Draco was sure his mother was involved, but he was never certain. Rabastan bought his way out of trouble, and was always around the manor when Draco was growing up.

Harry put a calming hand on him. "We have to be certain. You know the man will claim you're just trying to get back at him."

Draco was red. "That bastard is lucky I never told my dad. He would have been castrated and hung from the walls."

Lucius may have avoided prison; Draco had been too young and scared to know his dad could hex trespassers, if he knew Rabastan was in the manor. Lucius though would not have stopped at a simple hex, if he had known he had threatened Draco, and locked him up, he wouldn't stop there. Narcissa had numerous men come through her bed over the years, but the only one who had been a constant.

Harry followed him back down to the main floor. "Okay but how are we going to do this? And you know no one will take two kids very seriously."

Draco smirked. "I had thought the marauders and the twins would have rubbed off on you more. I am hoping though your dad will help with the second."

Though Sirius and Narcissa were cousins, and he had backed her, he had never got along with the woman. He and Lucius were friends, and he loved Draco as a nephew, his own brother had been killed in the war, on the wrong side of things. If they had enough proof, Harry had no doubt his dad would help them out, not for the sake of Severus, but because of Lucius and Draco. He might even consider Severus, due to Remus, and because as an auror Sirius did have a deep sense of justice and no matter what, it would come out. Sirius may have been the rule breaker in school, but he became an auror due to the war, and was good at it.

Draco in part wanted the man to pay for what he had done, to both him and his dad, but he would never have fingered an innocent man either. The pendant was always around the man's neck, though when he was clothed; it was usually hidden beneath his shirt. Draco never should have seen it, or the man, when he was naked.

Harry thought of something. "Your parents are hosting my birthday party for me this year. You know your mother will invite a number of her friends to it."

Draco knew she would even use her nephew's birthday as an excuse to flaunt her husband's money. "Are you sure though? I don't want your party ruined."

Harry nodded, reminding his best friend that the actual party would be in the day. Lucius would make sure as he did for his son, there was an actual party for the birthday boy and his friends, before his wife had hers later. Harry and Draco usually escaped the adult party either for the stables or the muggle home theatre as soon as the woman was not looking, and they were never missed. This time though, they would not be slipping away for a movie, but something more important.

Harry added with a smile. "It may not be summer, but it is still a party here at the manor. It will be fitting, to end it the way it all started."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remus and Sirius were both confused when they came, and that turned to shock when the boys told them what they found out, and planned to do. Draco had been snooping, and he found a small chunk of a note, which mentioned some plan for the party, and showing Severus up. There was no date, but Sirius had been able to use a spell to show time, and sure enough it had been written in the weeks before the stabbing.

Remus had known the boys believed Severus, and they had said they had wanted to help clear his name, but this was still a shock for them. Sirius was just plain surprised, having no idea how the boys felt, having only been there for the talk with Lucius.

Sirius shook his head. "Boys I know you want to help, but the aurors looked into this."

Harry stopped his dad. "You told me yourself the aurors were not well trained back then. And of course the victim pointed them."

Narcissa may have been only Orion's niece, so removed from the line of inheritance by a generation, but she was still a member of the house of Black. Moody had actually spoken up for Severus, thinking it was a farce, but Madam Bones had not been in office back then. All of the top positions in the ministry were filled by old bloods back then, Moody was the one exception. They of course had taken the word of a pureblood heiress, over a half blood out cast. Severus, even though he had not killed her, he would likely have spent life in prison, except for his attorney. He had one of Abraxas' high priced sharks, who had done his best b him.

Sirius knew his son made sense. "Draco you do realize, if he prove this, Rabastan will not be the only one in prison? Your mother will be arrested a well."

Draco nodded. "That woman is no mother. And if we can succeed, Severus will be cleared, and he won't be a potions assistant any more."

Horace wanted to retire in a year or two, and Remus had no idea what would happen to Severus when he did. He would be out of a job, and the extra money he made from potions he sold in the man's name. If they could clear his name, he could take his test, and take over for Horace, as he would have his name cleared.

Remus looked at his old friend. "I know you and Sev were never friends, but I know you would also not allow an innocent man to pay for the rest of his life."

Sirius more then agreed with him. "He was never my favourite person, but if he is innocent, he has suffered more then any man deserves."

They were glad the boys had come to them, this needed to be handled properly, or Narcissa may get away with it. Harry had convinced Draco to admit it all, and he admitted about what happened when he was little. If the boys did it alone, and had not enough proof, it would look like Draco was just out for pay back for it all.

Sirius shared a look with Remus when the boys were off. "He seems to have inherited your big heart. His mom would have been so proud, and James."

Remus clapped him on the back. "He gets a lot from you, including his courage, and his sense of justice. You have raised a good son."

Smiling, Sirius assured him he was more then proud of Harry, and that Remus was as much to thank for him as well. He knew he had been punishing Remus for supporting Severus after all of these years, and kept him from Harry. Until recently, the only reason he allowed it, was because the will made him.

Sirius surprised Remus. "You can have Harry more often. I'm sorry I tried to cut you out of his life as much as I have."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry tried to focus on his birthday during the day, when all of their friends were over at the manor, and having a pool party. Neville, Hermione and the twins were there so it was not all their house. Harry and Draco had known Neville growing up, and become friends with the twins, through pranks. Hermione had been an invite thanks to Pansy, who was friends with her, but the guys thought it was more, or could be. Pansy's mom and Narcissa wanted them together, but both Lucius and Pansy's dads had vetoed that, knowing their only children would never be happy. As Abraxas never wanted to do to Lucius, Lucius wouldn't to his son.

Pansy noticed where she was lying on a deck chair where she ha been whispering with Hermione. "You seem to be on a different planet."

Harry looked up and smiled. "Sorry. It must just be the heat."

The pool party had been one of the best things for the heat, and Harry did manage to focus on the birthday party, until the others went home. They knew they need to make an appearance at the grown up party, but this time, they were excited, sure this would work out. Harry knew it was his birthday but he was not too sad to give a gift to Remus and the Malfoy men, but most of all, to Severus of course.

Narcissa drew Harry to her side. "Here is our guest of honour, Harry James Black, Lord Potter."

Harry hated all of the eyes on him. "Thank you Aunt Narcissa."

Sure enough they found Rabastan was there, and Harry signalled his dad, when he saw the two of them head out into the gardens. He and Draco were told to stay back out of it, there had to be no doubt that this was all done legally, and there was no bias either.

Harry squeezed his friend's arm. "It will end tonight. The woman will pay for what she has done."


	8. justice finally served

Narcissa was basking in the glory of the party, she always loved a reason to host a party, unfortunately her husband didn't allow them as often as she'd like. Her life was perfect; she was married to one of the most powerful men in the UK, her son was good looking, and she had people dancing on strings. The youngest of three daughters, of the younger brother of Lord Black, she had done well for herself. She looked at her son and Harry, and though she did not quite approve of gay unions, they could do worse. Harry was already Lord Potter and rivalled Lucius, and was the Black heir as well, by adoption so there was no blood concerns there of course.

Narcissa walked into the gardens, where she rarely went, reminded of how far she had gone for all of this. Well you only deserved what you were willing to fight for, and she had been willing to fight, not like the greasy little half blood. She loved Rabastan, always had and always would, but he was a poor second son. If she had known his brother would be dumb enough to get kissed, and he would be Lord Lestrange, things could have been different.

She was shocked when a hooded figure appeared and would have freaked but she saw the pendant. "Rabastan that isn't funny."

The man came closer to her and had a knife in hand. "I have come to finish what I started fourteen years ago."

Rabastan always did have a sick sense of humour that was for sure, but she had no idea what he was up to now, this was not funny. They had a manor full of guests and this was no time to play games, especially this one. They had been playing for years, but in the bedroom and not out here, especially when her husband was home. Her husband didn't love her, and sure as hell didn't care if she cheated, but not in his home, or at least when he was home to see.

Narcissa snarled at him. "Rabastan stop playing games, you didn't scare me that night and you won't now. That spell you used on the knife, never felt a thing."

Lucius' voice came from behind her."What the hell did you just say?"

She whirled around to see her husband as well as Sirius and the boys standing there, but she almost fainted. Rabastan was there, and she could see she had been over heard, as her lover was trying to make a break for it, but Lucius floored him with a spell. Lucius was not as stupid as he seemed to her, he knew his wife was a whore and with that man, but what she had just confessed, was more then anything.

Narcissa backed away. "This was a set up, you have no proof I did anything."

The hooded figure pushed it back to reveal Moody. "Narcissa Black-Malfoy you are under arrest for fraud, and obstructing justice."

This time the woman would undergo vertiserum, she had been the victim last time, no one would have dared to use it on her. She and her little lover were facing a minimum ten years in prison, they would be given minimum what they ensured Severus had got in prison. When the truth came out, and the abuse of Draco though, they would be likely facing life in prison for this. There was no ministry stacked with pureblood lords and ladies any more.

Narcissa spat in the face of her husband and son as she was being put in restraints. "I will get out. Your little whore deserved to rot in prison for his life."

Lucius restrained himself from punching her by holding his son. "I will make sure you never see he light of day again."

She watched as her husband went to Rabastan and reached inside of his shirt, and tore the pendant he wore from around his neck, the true one. Rabastan had been a fool to keep it, she had told him it was proof, but he had wanted a trophy. He took pride in wearing the pendant Lucius had designed for his lover, knowing he was the one who ensured the little filth spent so much time in prison. His only regret was the bastard had not got more then ten years in prison.

Narcissa called as she was being led off. "If I go to prison, I at least know I ruined your miserable life as well."

Lucius held his son when the woman was taken off. "Oh Merlin, father and Severus forgive me. Forgive me."

They had not told him of the plan, Draco had led his dad out here, and he was shocked when he heard. He should have known, he should have trusted the man he loved, and instead he had spent fourteen years miserable, married to the real criminal, for this. He deserved it, what he had done to Severus, and to his dad as well.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The trial was nothing but a formality, as it had been for Severus, but this time it was for the right reasons. They had the confession from Narcissa at the party, the pendant which had been evidence in the first trial, and their testimony under vertiserum. Narcissa had promised her lover money and power for helping her, and they used a spell so she felt no pain, and Rabastan knew where to strike her. The woman had not only been not attacked by Severus, but never in any danger.

Charges of child abuse, neglect and endangerment were added to the list, when Draco had testified. Harry had convinced his best friend it was safe for him to testify, and the man and woman deserved to pay for what they had done, not only to Severus but him as well.

Lucius was so shaken when he realized what his son had been through. "Dragon you should have told me. I allowed that woman to....."

Draco cut his dad off."I knew you would hex him and I didn't want you to go to prison. You're the only parent I have, ever had."

He was miserable, he had hurt everyone he loved, including his precious son. He may not have saved Severus from prison, but if he had believed in him, his love would not have been tormented by his betrayal for ten years. His dad's stroke he knew was his fault, he had begged Lucius to go to Severus and make things right. He actually accused his dad of loving Severus more then him, and the old man died a year later. He married the woman, and he should have divorced her long ago, but he let her stay, and his son's bed wetting and claustrophobia, he helped cause.

Sirius looked over at them. "I am surprised Severus did not come to the trial. I would have thought he would want to be here when his name was cleared."

Remus shook his head. "He has always known he was innocent, and he didn't need to be here."

He didn't want to be here, he didn't want to see Lucius, was what Remus didn't say. A lesser person would have come to gloat, would have rubbed it in to Lucius how wrong he had been, but Severus was better then that. Even after years in prison, and now as a low assistant, he had no desire to gloat.

Sirius squeezed his hand."Narcissa's dowry money reverts to us. I have recommended it be given to Severus as compensation for what he has suffered."

Remus was surprised but was reminded Sirius was trying to do better."I am not certain any amount could ever make up for all he lost, but thank you."

Watching the trial, Sirius was feeling a lot of Lucius' guilt as well, not for Severus, but what he had put Remus through. He prayed they could repair their friendship and there would be no restrictions on when Harry could see him, when ever Remus and Harry wanted it. Remus was such a good man, he had given up a lot to support a friend who he knew was innocent, and Sirius had punished them both for it.

Their attention all went back to court. "Narcissa Malfoy and Rabastan Lestrange you are hereby sentenced to life in a black cell."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus was surprised when he had been summoned to Albus' office, but since he had not heard from Remus, he went. He knew those two would pay, Remus promised that it was only a formality, and Severus would be cleared. He had never believed the boys could succeed, Remus had failed for so many years, but the boys had. Remus tried to convince him to come, but as much as he wanted to see them pay for what they did to him, he could not face the room again.

He was shocked when he found a full office, including the marauders, and Harry. Horace was there as well and there was a member of the ministry as well. He had no idea what was going on but Remus, Harry and Albus all gave him smiles.

The official spoke."Severus Tobias Snape you are here by cleared of all charges. Any mark on your record is removed."

Sirius came and removed the ex-con block from his wand and handed him forms. "Narcissa's dowry, compensation for all you lost."

He looked down at the forms and realized he was rich, but it mattered little to him, it would not give him back the ten years that he had lost. He knew though it could help, he could pay Remus back for all he had done, and he could make a life for himself. He wouldn't need to live in one room, an out cast.

Horace spoke. "I have made arrangements for you to take your exam finally. And when you pass as I know you will, I plan to retire."

Severus was shocked when he realized he could be a master in a week. "Horace, I am so grateful for all you have done for me."

The old man kissed him on the cheek, telling him he thought of him as a son, and was so happy to see his name cleared. He further shocked Severus by revealing the patent he had on most of the potions, the more important ones they made, had Severus' name on them too. Now his name was cleared, he could take true credit.

Albus smiled."I am sorry it took so long my boy, but thanks to Harry and Draco, this fall you will finally be Professor Snape."


	9. becoming match makers

Severus would look for a home perhaps for holidays and the odd weekend, he had more than enough to do it comfortably, but it would wait. Remus refused money, he tried to pay his old friend back, but Remus was stubborn. Severus could do little, but he found Remus still owed the bank a bit of money for his cottage, so he paid it off, and he ordered some new clothes. It wasn't much, but he remembered when he was released from prison, Remus had been waiting for him. He had been embarrassed all he could offer Severus was this pitiful job and room, but he had given him literally the clothes off his back. Remus faced nothing but ridicule and intolerance since he was bitten, except for the rare friends, and yet he had such an amazing heart.

He passed his mastery, a first class, a week after his name was cleared, and Horace had retired happily. The man had devoted his entire life to the school, rarely ever leaving the school, and had a nice savings as well as pension. He had bought a home in Kent, and was going to try and relax, or so he told Severus. He had always known Severus would go far, wanted him to take over for him one day, and felt a father's pride as he handed over the mantle.

Remus smiled as he watched Severus settle into his new rooms."I thought you may go back into the dungeons for your lab, and Slytherin."

Severus went stock white. "I have got too use to having windows again."

Moving across the room, Remus was kicking himself, he had not even thought about his words. He should have known after ten years in a black cell, with no windows, he would not want to return to the dungeons, even the name was bad. He could work down there, but he would never feel comfortable down there.

Remus looked around at the three walls of bookcases, most empty, except the ones on either side of the windows. "I am sure now you will fill these soon."

Severus smiled. "Don't even try to find ways for me to spend my fortune. I will get you to let me pay you back one day."

From the look on Remus, he knew his old friend had been notified by the bank, that the last of his mortgage had been paid off. He could also see Remus was wearing some new clothes, so obviously the tailor had kept to his time line. Remus made decent money, he only taught part time but his text books meant he made a bit more then what Severus would just teaching, and now he was not saving up for a house. But Remus was never a man to treat himself, even when he had the money. The extra money he would put away for emergencies, and for his godson.

Remus saw his look "I will be giving you back the mortgage money as soon as I can. But the tailor would not take the clothes back."

Severus shook his head. "You will do no such thing. You do everything for everyone Remus, you deserve to be thanked. I owe you so much more."

He reminded his old friend it was not only monetary, he believed in him when no one else did, and that meant the world. He would never have known Abraxas believed in him and wanted to be there for him, and he knew Remus inspired the boys. They may have come up with the plan to clear his name, and surprised him with it, but they believed in him in part due to Remus. They didn't know him, and Lucius and Sirius thought him guilty, but Remus had shown them other wise.

Remus put a package down on the table. "That came to the hall for you during breakfast. There is nothing but your name, but I recognized the owl."

He didn't need to ask whose owl, he recognized the script. "Send it back for me will you?"

He had wanted to go to the trial, to see the two people who sent him to prison punished, but for two reasons, he hadn't. One the room he still had nightmares about, remembering all those people calling for his blood, the dementors, and the sentence rung in his head. The other had been Lucius, he could not see him again, he couldn't look into the eyes of the man he once loved with all of his heart.

Remus picked it up but he stopped. "I know it is hard, but should you not at least open it? It could be something from Abraxas, from when you were kids."

Severus shook his head. "I'm sure Lucius burned every trace of me as soon as he could. I doubt there was even a photo of me left."

His whole life was in the manor, anything his father hadn't destroyed, was sent to the manor when his mother died. Remus knew there was at least one photo, it was how Draco knew Rabastan was the hooded man, and he also knew Lucius had the pendant now. He knew it wasn't his place, if Lucius wanted to make things right, he'd need to do it on his own. Remus was not certain the man would ever earn forgiveness, he had hurt Severus so bad, but he knew Lucius would try.

Severus watched as Remus left him for a bit. "Why couldn't you just believe me Luc? I would never have doubted you."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco and Harry were happy to be back at school, they hadn't really seen each other since the trial. Harry had spent most of the time with his Uncle at his home, and Draco and his dad had gone away, needing some time together. Lucius had taken the rest of the summer off after the arrest, for the trial, and to be with his son. He was shaken badly from what he heard, not only about Severus, but his son. Lucius would never forgive himself, for what he had allowed to happen, to both of them. He and Draco spent a few weeks away talking, and they were going to go to counselling, which Lucius knew his son needed for a long time.

It was a few weeks into the school year, and they were happy to see Severus teaching potions, and actually see him. The man still avoided any alone time with them, but Harry had seen him at his quidditch practice, and he and Remus were as close as ever.

Draco looked at Harry as they left potions in October."We have to find some way of getting my dad to come to school."

Harry sighed. "I'll help but I'm not sure it will work. I mean Professor Snape must be pretty hurt after what your dad did to him."

Both of them knew it was not simply Narcissa and Rabastan, they may be the reason he went to prison, but he had suffered a more painful betrayal. Lucius had admitted to his son, after he over heard some last Christmas, his own part. He knew his dad had turned his back when Severus begged him to help, and had believed the lies. They were like Harry and Draco, they had been best friends since nearly the cradle, and fell in love. Well Harry and Draco had the first part, but they would never admit the second, though all their friends could see they had crushes on each other. Their friends wanted to play match maker, as they were.

Draco headed for the stairs. "Dad stayed with that woman all those years, to punish himself. I know he still loves Severus a lot."

Harry caught up."That is all and good, but even your dad can't simply sweet talk his way out of this mess he has made."

Malfoys were as stubborn as they came, and even they would admit that, and they usually got what they wanted. They rarely took no for answer, and either sweet talked their way into or out of something, or they used their money and power. Harry had fallen prey to his best friend more then once in the past.

Harry smirked. "I doubt your father can simply sweet talk his way out of this one. And Severus doesn't look to be one to be bribed either."

Draco laughed a bit at that. "I will tell you a secret; Malfoys have never been above grovelling. And when he is done, Dad will romance him off his feet."

Harry had never taken his best friend for the true romantic, he was usually a bit more practical, but he learned new things every day it seemed. Draco knew his dad had been miserable for years, and his true love had been Severus, so in his mind it was natural, they were meant to be together again.

Harry spotted his Uncle across the way. "Your dad may have some competition. I could be wrong, but I always thought there was more between those two."

Draco shook his head. "I love your Uncle, you know I do, but they aren't meant for each other. Maybe we can hook him up with your dad."

Laughing at that, Harry reached to see if Draco had a fever, for his friend seemed not himself. His dad was bi, but he was a bachelor for life, and even if he was looking for more and he and Remus were repairing their bond, they were friends. And before Draco said it, not all friends were meant to be married.

Draco shrugged."I care about your Uncle, and want him happy, but I truly hope my dad wins."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius was out at the bar with Sirius of all people, in the month since his son went back to school, he found he hated facing an empty house. He had hated his whore of a wife, but there had always been sound in the manor, even if it was screaming. He knew part of him keeping her around had been to do with that, and as his son said, punishing himself for what he had done. There was always a part of him that had known Severus was innocent, though he would never admit it, and he buried the guilt, under the misery of his marriage, and he anger as well. He could not let himself be happy, thinking of Severus in that cell.

Sirius called for more whiskey. "You know we could go looking for some men. We are both single, and you have been a monk for over twelve years."

Lucius shook his head. "I have never dated, as insane as that sounds. I mean I have never gone looking for someone."

Severus had been in his life since they were toddlers, and he couldn't even remember when he first realized they liked each other. He could remember that first kiss when they were twelve. And he definitely could remember the first time they had said the word. They had been together for three years since their first kiss, but at fifteen, after a big quidditch game, they shared a kiss, and for the first time, they said the words..

Sirius knew where his mind was. "Have you even spoken to him? You're a governor as well as a parent; you can go to the school"

Lucius sighed. "I sent him a package with some things from his childhood, but it came back unopened."

Sirius was he one who was called a fool sometimes, but Lucius was the bigger fool, and he had no problem telling his friend that. If the man wanted Severus back, he was going to have to try a lot harder then that, Severus would give him a real fight. Sirius tended to think the fool deserved what ever he had to do, to prove it.

He clapped him on the back "If you love him, go and fight for him. I'd be prepared for sore knees though, there is sure to be a lot of grovelling involved."


	10. quidditch match confrontations

Lucius had known Sirius was right, but he didn't get up the nerve to come to the school until November, when the boys had quidditch. Harry was starting seeker for the team, and he would not be surprised if his nephew went professional one day, Draco a reserve chaser. The boys reminded him so much of him and Severus, Harry spending so much time at the manor growing up, though not for the same reason. Harry had an adoring dad, he didn't need Lucius for that, but Sirius was an auror. He had never allowed Harry to spend any more time with Remus then needed, so if Sirius was busy on a case, Harry came to them. Lucius had been named to be Harry's guardian if anything happened to Sirius, but Sirius changed that recently, knowing Harry should be with Remus.

He sat with Sirius in the Slytherin box as they watched Harry playing the game, Draco did not see air time, but that was to be expected. He could see Remus and Severus in the teacher's box, knowing Severus had come to games, even before he was cleared. He was so close to Remus, and he wanted to know his friend's nephew, but because of Sirius, never met Harry till last Christmas, by accident.

Sirius was so proud when his son caught the snitch less then an hour into the game. "Damn he is better then James."

Lucius smiled."I remember him upset his baby broom did not go high, and stole your broom, when he was two."

They had been at a Malfoy home on the coast for the summer, and after a week of flying his new baby broom, Harry had stolen his dad's. They had all freaked, and were sure he would fall and either break a bone, or drown, but he hadn't. Even at two he could fly, and he had proven at a young age, he had the marauder blood.

Sirius led him out of the stands."I have little doubt Slytherin will have the cup for a second year running. And next year Draco will be a starter as well."

Lucius laughed. "I am glad my son doesn't want to be a professional. He's good but unlike Harry, he would have his heart broken."

His son knew he didn't have the skill, and unlike Harry for whom it was a passionate obsession, it was a hobby for Draco. Among some of the top players in the school, only a few of them actually had the skill to go professional, but there was no doubt Harry would. James and Sirius were the same; James could and would have gone pro if not for the war, where Sirius had always dreamed of being an auror.

They saw the boys come out of the locker room, and for a moment it looked like they might kiss, but a pair of red headed twins interrupted them. Lucius was reminded once again how much the boys had in common, with him and Severus.

Sirius knew his mind. "They will have a happier road then the two of you had. I expect to walk my son down the aisle to marry yours one day."

Lucius smiled at the thought. "I look forward to that day. That is the Black and Malfoy union that should be."

Gone were the days of arranged marriages, even among the pure bloods, though Lucius knew even his former wife had seen them together. She of course had no concern for the happiness of the boys; she could see the union of the them. Harry had one title and estate, and was heir to another, and while the three estates would be kept in tact and divided as they were for kids, it would be a powerful union. The woman believed in power first, she had admitted she was in love with Rabastan since teens, but he was not heir, back then. Rodolphus was to marry Andromeda, but when she married a muggle, he had married the next child.

The boys were done joking with the Weasley twins, they noticed their dads in the hall, and came their way. Harry had showered, but he was still flushed from the game, and bubbling with excitement over his first win as seeker.

He bounded over to them with a huge smile. "Did you see it?"

Lucius laughed and kissed his nephew on the head. "How could we miss a dive like that? Are you sure you're only twelve?"

Smirking at his Uncle, he reminded Lucius he knew his nephew was twelve, he had been to all of his birthdays since he was two. Ruffling his son's hair, Sirius assured his son his Uncle was joking, and they took the boys off to town to have lunch. There of course would be the usual celebration after dinner, in the house.

Draco looked at his dad as they got sweets for the party. "You know Professor Snape will be at the party as our head of house. You should come and see him."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus was heading for his lab after lunch, when he saw Harry and Draco, but their dads were with them. He avoided them and headed for the stairs, having known Lucius would likely come, even if his son was not a starter, his nephew was. Remus had always told him the boys were close as brothers, ever since they were little, and were a lot like he and Lucius were. Harry was like a second son to Lucius, and considering how important quidditch was to him, of course Lucius would.

He walked into his lab, and thought while he found the boys both a joy to teach, but he would be happy when they graduated. He hoped to see more of Harry, he was so important to Remus, but he hated seeing Lucius. He never held it against Draco, he was a good kid, he was not to blame for his parents.

He heard the door open but only one person knew how to unlock his wards. "I'm okay Moony, you don't need to check up on me."

Lucius' voice came from behind him. "It's not Moony. I would have thought after all of these years, you would have a new trick."

He turned to see Lucius in the door, and was reminded Remus was not the only one he had taught the spell to. He had assumed Lucius would have forgotten that long ago, when the man he claimed to love, he saw locked away in a cell.

Lucius came over to him. "I was surprised you never came to the trial. I would have thought you'd want to see them pay for what they have done to you.."

Severus was white. "Do you think I could face that room again? But I forget, you didn't see me. You weren't there."

He had been sure Lucius would come, that he would see the error, and he would come. The month he was in prison before he got trial, he was sure Lucius had simply been in shock, and he would come to the trial. He had looked all over the court room, sure he would see both Malfoy men there for him, but neither had been The trial took two days, and his attorney had finally shown him the article. He had sat surrounded by people who wanted him kissed, save Remus and Lily, and dementors, and wondered why the man he loved, and his foster dad never came. He knew now why Abraxas was not there, but his son was another matter all together.

Lucius blanched when he heard that."I should have been there. My father begged me to be there for both of you. I let you both down."

Severus looked up at him. "Did you ask his forgiveness before he died? I am sure he gave it. Your father deserved better, I deserved better."

Not when his dad was alive, he had never asked, but he had been praying his dad would, in heaven..He had blamed his dad, he had refused to let Lucius tell Severus they could marry, until the Blacks were gone. He accused his own dad of loving Severus more, and only visited him a few times, and was not even home when his dad died. He could have, the healers had told him his dad would be dead in days, but he took off for business, and his dad died two days later.

Severus was irate. "Your father loved you more then his own life. You let me rot in a prison cell, and let him die alone. One of us should have been there."

Lucius didn't even try to argue. "I will always regret what I did to both of you. I can't make it up to him, but please my love, please let me with you"

The words would have once meant so much, but all he could hear was Lucius' words that night If Lucius had come to trial, or if he was found innocent, he may have been able to, but ten years of reliving it over and over again, was hard to forget Day on day, hour on hour, he had been forced to watch and hear Lucius' doubt.

Severus turned, refusing to show the tears that had come. "Just go, please just go. Haven't you caused me enough pain?"

Lucius was about to but put the package down "Open it, it is all Narcissa didn't find. But I won't give up. I will prove to you that we are still meant to be"

He did not turn back to look until he knew Lucius was gone, and looked down at the package, the one he had sent back before. Remus had told him he should open it before he sent it back, that there might be something in it he wanted, from his childhood. His hands went to the package, but he could not seem to open it up.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remus saw Lucius when he was coming up from the dungeons, and he some how knew he had not been down there to see the boys, not totally. He knew Severus dreaded today, knowing Lucius would likely come for the game, and they had done all they could to avoid him. Remus knew eventually Severus would face him, but his old friend was never one for confrontation, he was even worse then before he went to prison. lot of it had to do with his dad, but prison made it worse.

Remus walked towards him. "Leave him alone. Have you not caused him enough pain?"

Lucius didn't even ask how he had known. "I know you care about him, but he doesn't need you to play guard."

Snarling, Remus reminded the man that was what people who cared did, they stood up for each other, especially when they knew it was needed. He was not surprised Lucius would talk like that, he had never stood up for Severus when it counted, and he felt guilt now.

Lucius shook his head. "You've fallen for him haven't you? You know you'll never have him. His heart is mine, and I will do anything to get him back."

Remus smirked."He is my friend, I don't know if you know the concept. I'd be happy to see you together, but I won't let you break his heart again."

Lucius thought he was in denial. "You may want to go check on him, I left the package."

Remus headed for the dungeons, Lucius' words in his head, and he could not shake them. It didn't matter if he was, even if Lucius was not in the picture, Severus saw him as nothing but a friend. Not even Severus would want the stigma of being with a dirt poor werewolf, no matter how close they were. He finally shook away the thought, they were friends, and if he knew Lucius would make Severus happy, he would be happy. He kept telling himself that. He found the lab empty and found Severus had flooed him, something he usually never did, preferring the walk. He followed.

Severus looked up from the unopened package in his lap."I could not open this."

He sat down on the hearth and took his friend's hand."I'm here. I think you should."

Severus told him a bit of what happened, as he opened it, and they found a shrunken trunk. When it was the right size, they found the top compartment full of some of his favourite books, but below there was more. There was some art, his baby pictures, a few photos with his mom, and with Abraxas. There was even a teddy. He found a gift with a note, for Severus on graduation. He found a beautiful ancient potions book, a family heir loom, a note. Lucius had included a message his dad had the gift even before Christmas, meant for their last day of school.

He read Abraxas'. "You may not have my blood, but you are and always will be my son. I know you will make good use of this, and make me even prouder."


	11. few frosty steps

Christmas time found Draco and Harry staging a coup for the second year in a row, when they insisted on Christmas at school, but it seemed to have caught on. The Weasleys were home this year, but the twins had decided to stay. Heck even Pansy was, she had turned down a chance to spend the holiday in Aruba as usual, Hermione would be at school. The two officially began dating, her mother more upset that Hermione was a middle class muggle born then the fact she was female, but Hermione won out. The couple had come to see Pansy before leaving, and found Hermione charming and incredibly gifted, and approved of her. The girls were only twelve, there was a chance it was only puppy love, but the Parkinsons would not protest.

Harry won out, he convinced his Uncle to invite Severus to join them for the holiday, and to their delight, he said yes. Severus was more then aware Lucius was part, but he seemed to have decided he spent enough years hiding from the holiday, and to come. There was a time when the holiday had once been his favourite.

Lucius was surprised when Severus came in with Remus. "I am surprised you came. I had hoped to see you here"

Severus looked at Remus and the boys. "I wanted to celebrate the holiday with family for once. It has been fifteen years."

Lucius was reminded of the last Christmas, he never forgot, and was never sure he would. He could not deny he had happy since, spending them with the boys, being a dad and Uncle were his only happiness, his one part of his old self. He looked at the boys, knowing they were so close, and would do all he had to, to make them happy. He had always made it clear to his son, no matter his mother's meddling; he would allow Draco to live life he dreamed of.

Harry popped over. "Professor Snape, you're just in time, we were going skating. Uncle Luc is turning the lake into an ice rink for us."

Draco nodded. "You know how to skate don't you? If you forgot, I am sure one of us can teach you. There will be others who don't."

A memory flashed to his mind, of when they had been kids, and had all the holidays at the manor. Skating was a hobby wizards and muggles both enjoyed, and in the days before a pool was added to the manor, there were always fountains. There was a skating party for the kids, on Christmas Eve, before the formal ball. Severus was three when he first learned to skate, on the fountain of the muses, on the Malfoy lands. It was one of his last happy memories, even though seventeen, they had a teen skating party and bonfire the day Narcissa was stabbed. He remembered him and Lucius colliding, and when they got up, actually kissed in public.

Remus saw he was suddenly lost in his thoughts. "You know boys; Professor Snape has not had the chance in years. He may prefer to stay inside."

Severus shook away the memory. "I think I can remember. If anyone laughs though, I will remember to deduct points, the next chance I get."

He could see the surprise in Sirius, but the happy smiles on the other two and the boys, he would come skating. Sirius was all behind Lucius winning the man back if he could, he had reminded him often about sore knees, but he had not expected this. Severus seemed to have grown a backbone, where he would have once run away from confrontation; he now seemed to have more spirit. Then again, Sirius reminded himself, Severus was never one to allow Lucius to get away with it all. He may have never hexed people back, and preferred being alone in a lab to a public situation, but he always held his own with Lucius.

The other kids were outside, and as promised there was a skating rink waiting for them on part of the lake, borders up to protect from the rest of the lake. Spells were used on boots to make skates, and soon the kids were off gliding around the rink.

Remus came to his side when he was a bit shaky. "I am surprised you came, but happy. I remember how much you liked to skate."

Severus nodded. "Christmas was one of the few times mum would come to the manor, she usually sent me alone. Between dad, and her memories."

He had loved his mother a lot, Eileen had been a good woman and mother, but she never had the courage to leave her husband. Abraxas would have helped, she and his beloved wife were best friends, but she just could not do it. She had sent her son to the manor as often as she could, ever since the first time her husband had turned his fury from her, on their son. Severus knew better then most, the fear which drove Draco to claustrophobia and bed wetting when little, he knew it first hand. Lucius' mother was almost half his dad's age, they married for love, his second marriage. Eileen and Helen were like sisters, and her death, made it hard for Eileen. She came though for special occasions, her son's birthday always at the manor, and at Christmas, where she helped to teach him to skate.

Severus never thought of the man until now. "I never knew what happened to HIM."

Remus surprised him. "He died, drunk driving, when we were twenty. He had lost the house and his job."

The man had not protested when Abraxas came with his attorneys, demanding custody of Severus, he was happy to be rid of him. Abraxas would have taken him sooner, but Eileen refused to leave, and he would not take her son from her. Remus saw the newspaper article, big news, he had killed a family in the other car. He left out that detail, Severus had come out to try and regain the holiday, and he didn't need that detail.

Severus was brought from his thoughts and laughed when he fell on his ass hard. "I remember this side of skating all too well."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius had watched the two skate, and as hard as he tried not to be, he was a bit jealous. He was reminded of the day of quidditch, and accusing Remus of having a crush, and he wondered for a moment if it was returned. He shook away the thought, the two had been friends since they were eleven, nothing more. Remus had been the one there when Severus was on trial and when he was released, and it made them closer then ever. Remus may have feelings for Severus, but Lucius was sure they would not be returned, not the same way. Severus was hurt and betrayed, there was no denying he had every right to be, but he would come back.

Lucius watched as Severus moved to sit down on one of the benches summoned, and headed his way, the skating idea had been no accident. He had hoped it may draw him out, though Sirius reminded Lucius that the man avoided the holiday for years, and he would need to try harder.

Lucius summoned some hot chocolate and sat down. "White hot chocolate with a cinnamon stick and two marshmallows."

Severus looked up and took the cup but added. "Don't think reminding me of our childhood, and my favourite drink, will help."

He always spent some time home when his mom was alive, and she had done her best, but money was always short. She always bought white hot chocolate, her husband hated it, and would not use it to mix cheap booze with. They had to ration marshmallows, one each she said, but would always slip hers into his. Around holidays she would find a few extra sweets, including cinnamon. Severus always had a proper holiday later at the manor, but it stayed with him.

Lucius looked at the boys. "Sirius and I have a bet going on how longtill our sons hook up. We were younger when we did, but they are a lot like us."

Severus didn't look at him. "Hopefully not too much, I wouldn't want either Harry or your son, to suffer."

The boys were both a mix of them really, but if anything, Draco was more like Severus then his dad. Oh he was confident and smirky, and could pull pranks, but he also had a reserved side to him, a side born from abuse, his better hidden. Severus knew Lucius beat himself up for it, now knowing what his son had endured.

Severus smiled. "He came to me last year, to say he believed me innocent, and reminded me so much of your dad. It seems truer every day."

Lucius agreed. "I wish he had lived to know Draco, he would have been so proud. He would have had two family members he could be proud of."

He knew he was talking about him, Lucius didn`t think his dad was proud of him, and when it came to the last fifteen years, he could be right. Severus remembered the note in the potions text, calling him son, and saying how proud he was of Severus. Severus may have lacked the Malfoy charm, but he did have a lot in common with Abraxas, and the man had nurtured it. He had never realized, not until the past year, there was a part of Lucius who was jealous.

Severus looked at him out of the corner of his eye. ``He took me in because I needed a home, but you were his son. He loved you, like you love Draco.``

Lucius sighed. "I know, I was so upset over you, and I let my anger blind me. I wish I had realized before he died."

He had lost so much with his dad, his father suffered his stroke after a hug fight, when Lucius was walking out on him. He had thought his dad was faking, and had gone drinking, and it was in a cheap hotel room Sirius found him the next morning. In part it was the reason he married the bitch, he blamed himself for the attack, and for his dad's stroke. He had stopped going into the room, because his dad pled with him to help Severus, or at least not marry the woman.

Severus stood to go and join the boys. "Your father was a good man, a better one then me. I have no doubt he forgave you long ago."

Lucius watched him skate off and agreed with him. "But it isn't his forgiveness I need. I will answer to the old man one day."

He watched Harry and Draco with Remus, Severus and the twins as well, making a snow fort, and wanted to be Remus. It should have always been them, Draco should have been his son with Severus, and maybe his dad would have seen Draco at the very least. He could not change the past, but he would have a future.

Sirius had come over and clapped him on the back. "If you plan to beat Moony to his heart, I would be getting over there now."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Christmas morning found them all, including Severus who was again convinced to appear, around the tree in his and Sirius' guest rooms. The boys were busy ploughing into their gifts, and Severus actually had a smile the entire time, for once allowing himself to enjoy this. Lucius noticed the small pile for Severus, a few from his co-workers, and one form Horace, even one from the boys. There was one unopened, and he knew why, it was his own.

He was about to go over, when Remus did, and sitting down on the hearth with Severus, handed him his own gift. Severus handed him his own, and the smile on Severus' face grew more. Lucius again felt a pang of jealousy, wishing he could inspire such a smile from Severus, but he would with time.

Remus saw Lucius looking and he squeezed Severus' hand. "I'm going to see how my cub liked his present."

Severus knew why he was vanishing. "Traitor."

There was such easy humour between those two, but Lucius would get it back with him, he knew it would take time. Malfoys were called stubborn for a reason, and as he moved towards Severus, seeing the small portion of unicorn horn Remus managed to get Severus, he reminded himself again.

He took Remus' spot and pointed at the package. "You know It won't explode or something. It isn't potions ingredients, but I hope you approve."

Severus picked it up and started to unwrap. "Thanks."

He knew Severus probably thought he bought out a store to impress him, and in truth he had refilled his stocks, but this was his attempt at sentiment. Severus was surprised when he found a muggle inspired mug, a scarf and a framed picture. It was the picture Draco saw the pendant, Abraxas with his two sons, the last happy Christmas. The mug was a copy, Severus had one as a little boy from his mom, which his dad broke. The scarf was like one she tried to knit her son one year.

Lucius reached out and ran a hand down his face. ``I can`t change the past, but there were happy times too. I will prove to you, we are meant to be together. ``


	12. young puppy love

It was the final game of the season, and Harry knew he could catch the snitch at any time; the lions had no chance at beating them. The only chance was for them to lose, and not only lose but by a massive amount, for the lions to win. Harry would likely have had to fall off his broom, and their keeper loses all common sense, they were playing Hufflepuff, and the team never won, except perhaps against Ravenclaw. Harry was never one to be too cocky, he always knew things could happen, but it was only about twenty minutes into the game, when he won the game and the cup, for his team.

Harry smiled when Draco was waiting outside of the change rooms, and blushed when he remembered the last two games, but there were no twins around this time. Harry had never been so nervous around his best friend, but he assumed he never felt like this.

Draco hugged him. "Amazing move."

Harry smiled. "Thanks."

Draco was as nervous as Harry, but after watching his dad fail to even be alone with Severus in the months since Christmas, he risked it. He wanted a love like that, which made his dad insane even after decades, and he hoped with Harry one day. He reached and kissed Harry, taking the chance Harry would laugh or slap him for it, but instead he was rewarded with a return of the kiss.

They were drawn apart by some clapping and cheering, and though some was the team, they knew the twins had made an appearance as well. Sure enough when they drew away, both twins stood there, and they could see their dads even, and Remus.

Fred clapped them on the back. "My brother thought we interrupted something last time, and we better take our time coming to congratulate you."

George agreed with his brother. 'But come on it has been two months already. You didn't need the excuse of a victory."

Both boys pulled apart, and from the look on their faces, they knew the other one had been thinking about it too. They knew the twins were right, and they had been foolish to wait, but they had felt like they needed an excuse of some kind. They had been told by their friends, that the other on was attracted as well, but they had never been certain about that. Draco had thought if he kissed Harry now, and his friend was upset, he could pass it off as the excitement of the game.

Lucius smiled at the marauders. "I guess you won the bet Sirius. I should ask if you bribed my son."

Sirius snorted. "Neither boy would do anything but blush when I spoke to them at Easter. Remus is the one with access to them.'

The boys had come their way, and heard their talk, and had got even redder if that was even possible to accomplish. They had not been worried; their dads had been as bad as their friends were, about riding them about their feelings. Draco knew his dad would always support him, he knew what it felt like to be kept from the man he loved, though his was partially self imposed. Lucius would do anything to make his son happy, Draco to have what he didn't, and Harry was key to that.

The three men knew even at that age it was not puppy love, or not only, that they would see the boys married one day. Lucius was reminded of his first kiss, and while happy for his son and nephew, even more intent on winning Severus back some how.

Severus appeared and looked at the boys. "If you boys are done snogging, I believe the rest of the team is waiting. I promised a celebration in town."

Draco didn't even have to ask how he knew; they had enough of an audience. "Sorry Professor Snape." But he turned to his dad."Are you guys coming?"

Usually the dads took them out after a game, but Severus had told the team he would take them all out, if they won the cup for a second year. He had not been head of house last, it had not even been a year since his name was cleared, but he had been to the games. He had a chance to spend more time with Harry since Christmas, Sirius did not protest it any more, and with that came Draco. Draco was an amazing kid, so much like Abraxas, and Severus didn't mind the time.

Lucius shook his head. "I am sure Professor Snape would like to have the team to himself."

Severus was never one to back down from a challenge. "I think we could include three more. Besides there will be the proper house party after dinner."

It was how it had been since Christmas; Severus did not back away from time with him, just not alone time. He was at the games, and he even came to Easter dinner, with Remus, as if to prove to Lucius he had no power over him any more. Lucius wanted to be with him, and ached for alone time, but would take what he could get.

Severus did turn to Lucius as they headed into the towns. "It was only a year longer then it took us for our first."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The summer had come, and Harry and Draco had been dating since the first kiss, well as much as one could at school. They would be able to go into town one weekend a month next year, now they would be third years, and not simply with their dads. Draco was disappointed their match makinghad not worked so far, and Lucius and Severus were no closer, still only civil. Draco wanted his dad happy, as much as Lucius wanted him to be, and he needed to get them back together. Harry was doing what he could to help, but he didn't want to hurt his Uncle either, and he was worried Remus had feelings for the man.

Draco was surprised when he was invited to come to the coast for a few weeks, not about the location, but who was coming Remus had convinced Severus to come, the man had not bought his own home away from school, and not only for a few days, as before.

Remus stood on his patio as he watched the boys on the beach."I am glad I have him for nearly a month. I hope you don't mind Sirius coming."

Severus shook his head. "As long as you do not expect us to room, I'm fine."

The cottage had four bedrooms, and the boys would bunk together, as they knew they could trust them. Sirius was busy that summer, and he thought it made sense Harry spend July here, and when ever he had a few days off in a row, he would come. He had some vacation time in August, and was taking his son on a holiday.

Severus smiled as he watched Remus look at the boys. "You know you would make an amazing dad one day."

Remus' face fell a bit. "The closet I will ever come is Harry."

He could not pass on his curse, you either had to be bitten or the child of two were wolves, but it was once again the man's doubt. He never could understand how Remus could see such beauty in everyone else, but never in himself, or at least trust others to. He had trusted few but him, Lily, and the marauders, to know he was a wolf, back in school. He may have been right back then, but attitudes were changing, and Remus deserved so much more.

Severus put a hand on him."You are brilliant, and funny, loyal and one of the most compassionate people out there. Any man would be lucky to have you."

Remus turned to look at him in a bit of surprise. "Any man?"

Severus stepped closer to him, and for a moment both men thought Severus would kiss him, but the boys seemed to have sonar or something. Harry and Draco had been down on the beach, but came towards them, though they hadn't had any idea what was happening**. They **simply had good timing in their hung**er **for lunch.

Harry smiled at the two of them. "Aren't we supposed to be heading for London soon? Dad should be meeting us for lunch, unless he has another raid.'

Remus knew part of his nephew always resented his dad's job. "You're right cub."

Sirius and James had both been aurors, but James had a wife, and Harry had been too young to remember the man. Sirius was the only dad he remembered, and though he knew of James, was the dad he loved as well. He loved the Malfoys, and now Remus since he got to be with him, but he sometimes resented the time his dad spent at work. He understood his dad loved his work, and he was saving lives, but the time it took and the risk of losing his dad, was never easy on Harry. Remus often thought Sirius should have worked at the auror academy, it would be better hours and safe, but Sirius loved being a street auror.

Draco looked at Severus when they got to London. "You know my dad is planning to spend some time with us at the coast."

Severus was not blind to what the boys were doing. "I am sure he could use a break from work. And I know he is always there for Harry's birthday."

Draco may have been more like Abraxas, but he did inherit some from his dad, and his stubbornness was one of them. He also had an odd mix of a practical romantic side to him, not one to do anything brash, but he seemed to believe in true love. He did not seem to be satisfied in playing with his own love life.

Remus knew his own mind. "The boys are so happy; I think they just think the rest of us should be as well."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry's birthday was held there on the coast, lucky it was the summer, for the cottage did not have the room for an indoor party. The kids could have plenty of fun in the water, much better then a simple pool, and a formal party after, which was for Narcissa. It was not on the minds of the boys, that it had been a year before when they helped have Narcissa arrested, and cleared Severus' name. They were proud of what they had done, but they were kid, and their minds were on fun.

Severus and the other adults were another matter, Lucius reminded of when Draco led him into the gardens, and he heard the bitch confess. It was in the week that followed, he had learned what his son had suffered, and what he had done to the man he loved.

Lucius found him alone down along the beach. "One year of being cleared."

Severus looked up surprised and reluctantly took the package Lucius handed him. "It is your nephew's birthday, not mine."

Lucius assured Severus he had never forgotten his birthday, and motioned him to open, he had not bought something. He had no doubt Severus would not accept any6thing new, but on the anniversary of today, he wanted to return this.

Severus looked in shock down at the pendant in the box. "You kept this?"

Lucius lifted it from the box and motioned to see if he could put it on Severus. "Of course I did. I love you more today, then the day I gave this to you."

Though he could tell Severus was not sure, the man did not protest, when Lucius clasped it around his neck. There had been a time when he never wanted to take it off, and when Lucius drew him into his arms for a light kiss, he could not deny part was still there. Then there was another part of him, who thought even if he could forgive Lucius one day, there was no going back, and he was not sure he wanted to.

Lucius pulled back. "I know I have a lot to make up for, and so much time has passed, but I still mean it. One day I intend for that to be a ring."


	13. questioning his parenting

Harry and his dad had been away for most of the summer, Sirius finally taking long over due holiday time, taking his son to Canada. He always thought his son understood his job, and why he was away, but he had come to see Harry never did. Remus tried to tell him over the years, but he had accused Remus of trying to make him look bad, wanting custody of Harry. He had come to see Remus could see what he never did, and more, Harry would tell him and not his dad. Harry often was scared he would lose his dad, he often didn't sleep on nights his dad had a raid. He had already lost his birth parents, he could not stand to lose another, and this one he knew and loved, he would have memories if he lost him.

They had a wonderful three weeks, having a lot of fun, but finally talking for once as well. He knew he should have done this long ago and he felt such guilt, he had not known what pain his son was in. He took Harry back to the coast for a day, after school shopping, and wanted to speak to Remus, not surprised Severus was there. Harry and the man both knew the men needed to talk, and left.

Sirius couldn't look at Remus. "You were right all along, I have been a horrible dad. I allowed my anger over Severus to blind me from what you were saying."

Remus cut in. "I never once called you a bad father, don't put words in my mouth. Harry would not love you so much, if you weren't."

James and Remus were friends, but not as close as in school, when the couple died. It wasn't his wife alone who put Remus in the will, James both knew his brother and the job of an auror. He had known even without a war it was a risky job, and Sirius would not give it up, even for a child. Sirius was a bachelor for life, they always knew that, and had hoped Remus could balance that, and it may have worked, but for Sirius. Bounced between the Malfoys and his Uncle was never easy.

Sirius looked at Harry down by the water. "I am a child, I have not even a will. I mean Harry is my son, so the estate is his, but how do I not make plans?"

Remus didn't have an answer. "You always assumed Harry would e**nd **up with me or Lucius. You knew he was financially cared for."

To be honest Remus was bothered, he had never asked, he always assumed Sirius would have seen to one, when he adopted. Remus sometimes forgot in many ways, while a responsible and top auror, in his personal life, the man had never grown up in truth. In some** ways **he still looked at Harry as his godson, and not his son, and his work and now school, made it easy. All the time Harry spent away from him, it felt like he** wa**s the baby-sitter, and not the other way. Remus knew Sirius already felt guilt, and did not want to add to it, but he told him. The man needed to hear it.

Sirius knew he was right, and told Remus that, and that he planned to have a will made soon. For a moment, when he told Remus he would name Remus guardian, he wondered if he should just give him custody now, he was a better dad any how.

Remus stopped him." If you said that when he was little, I would have said yes, but it is too late now. He is your son, I won't let you run away from him."

Sirius nodded. "I knew you would say that, but I need to do something, I hate my son is upset."

Remus tended to think it was one aspect Sirius had in common with Lucius as a dad, they blamed every tear on themselves. In Sirius` case there was truth to the matter, but changes he could make, if he was willing to for Harry. He could work for the academy, or at least cut down in hours, he was an officer, he didn`t need to do all the street work he did, and Harry could be more at ease. Sirius was not sure which option, but Moody offered all over the years, and Sirius would take it.

Sirius spotted the other man with his son, and noticed the look on Remus. "You have fallen for him haven't you?"

Remus was a bit red but shook his he**ad.** "We have always been close, besides he and Lucius will make up. I could not compete with Lucius"

Like Severus, Sirius knew it had little to do with Lucius, and all to do with Remus. He was a werewolf, with little money, and two jobs. Lucius was not only Sev's first love, but rich, powerful, good looking and not an out cast. Sirius was like his son, torn as he loved both men, and he worried one stood to be hurt.

He told Remus before lunch. "I tell you what I told Lucius, you want him, fight for him. Lucius was his first love, but might not be his last."

-00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had an amazing summer, both on his trip and the coast, but he had been happy to return back to school. Harry was not a total book worm, but there was a reason Harry was top of his class, and it wasn't because he was showing off. Harry's family thought he would likely be a teacher, though he was also considering healer as well, more in common with his Uncle than with his dad, in that way. Sirius was not hurt, his son already had the promise to be an auror if he chose, but his dad was a factor against it, not for it. Harry dreamed of kids one day, and he would never do to kids what he grew up like, even with a husband.

The year was off to a good start, the twins would have to face two friends on the pitch, as keeper finally opened up. Draco was reserve keeper for a year, and had the skill, so there was no need for a try out, and Harry was so happy to play with him. Their brooms had been traded in for the new firebolt, by their dads, and they were soon to make good use of them. The lions wanted more than ever to win, it was Oliver's final year, but Harry hoped for a three in a row.

The weekend before the game, was the second Hogsmeade weekend. Remus ran into Severus. "Are you heading into town?"

The man smiled. "I needed some supplies any ways and I offered to be a chaperone. I would not mind some company in town."

With his talk with Sirius on his mind, Remus was happy to come, even if he was sure he had no chance, even after a near kiss that summer. He was not even ready to admit his own feelings, and sure Sev only saw him as a frie**nd,** he would not push it. Remus had told himself he misread the moment, Severus had not mentioned it since and it must be a sine he told himse**lf.** He had no idea Sev felt the same, thinking Remus saw him as a friend, and not wanted the kiss. Lucius confused it for them both, not sure where he may come in, Sev's feelings about him.

Remus showe**d** him a letter. "I thought Sirius may have put it off, but he kept his word about the will, at least."

Severus knew of the talk that summer. "He still has not changed work? I thought Moody was happy to help?"

Nodding, Remus agreed, but even after the summer, Sirius had yet to make good on his work promise. He was using the excuse his son was at school, and he would change before ne**xt s**ummer, but Remus was worried it would be the same. He knew how much Sirius loved Harry, but he never really wanted to be a dad, he would not have had kids if James had lived. He did not regret taking Harry, other than feeling guilt like that summer, he truly loved his son.

Severus thought his reasoning was flawed. "He does know Harry worries about him even here. His son does not simply forget about him, ten months of the year."

Lucius' voice chime**d in.** "I am on him as well, and I am sure by Christmas he will do what he can. But here at school Harry does at least have more to focus on.'

They could see Harry and Draco with the twins, and knew Lucius had a point, but were surprised to find him here. Lucius of course knew what weekend it was, and made an excuse to come**, **his son letting it slip that Sev was a chaperone. Remus was not, so Lucius had not been expecting company. Lucius hated to admit it, and would never say it out loud, but he was jealous of Remus, and his bond with Severus.

Remus felt like he was budding in and he went to bow out. "I should run a few errands, and you know I don't like the apothecary."

Severus knew it was an excuse and stopped him."How about lunch in the Three Broomsticks when we are both done?"

Happy to accept, even if Lucius was coming, Remus took off for a bit. He knew Lucius and Severus could use some alone time, and even if Sirius would have told him he was allowing Lucius to win, Remus was not playing a game. The man was so important to him, but he would not fight over him, like two dos for a bone.

Severus cut Lucius off when he said he was hoping for lunch for two.. "Than find your son. You can't show up uninvited, and expect me to drop plans."

Lucius reminded himself Severus was right, and even if he was not, arguing would not help his cause. "I guess I will have to convince you for a real date soon."

Harry and Draco later saw the three men in the Broomsticks, and thought it looked to be the most uncomfortable lunch ever. Harry had not told Draco, but he was rooting for his Uncle, he would be happy either way as he loved Lucius as well, but he thought Remus would be the happier choice.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had been so excited about the game, he loved when they played the lions, who were their only real competition. It was also Draco's first on the team, and though no Oliver yet, even Oliver having seen him in practice, said he had promise to be better, Oliver not that good back in third year. Harry knew Draco was worried sick, it was also their captain`s final year and wanted to win for him, but Harry was sure he would do amazing. Both their dads were coming of course, Lucius coming for the past two years for his nephew, but proud to see his son play now.

Their team was up by 40 whe**n an** hour in Harry caught the snitch, and he won the game. His mood was down, he did not see his dad in the stands, and knew once again work obviously was chosen over him. He reminded himself he had others there, and he** did** not want to ruin the day for Draco.

He clapped his boyfriend into a hug. "I knew you could do it. You were hot out there."

Draco kissed him. "You won the game, but I am so thrilled to finally play. I know our dads will take us out for a party."

Not wanting to think about why his dad broke another promise to him, and what crime was so bad this time**, **he said nothing. Remus did not miss his pain, when Harry saw Lucius and Draco later, and hewished he could do more for Harry, but he could not.

Harry looked to him as with Severus, he and Lucius took the boys to town."He was called into work again wasn't he?"

Remus kissed him on the head."You know he hates being away as much as you do. He would be here if he could."

Sirius had floo called hours ago to say he had a raid he wanted to over see, and said he would try and come for the party later. Remus had told him there would come a time when Harry would be too old for that to work, and from Harry's face, that time had come.

Harry did have a surprise visitor at the house party after dinner that night, but not his dad. "Hi Moody, what are you doing here?"


	14. auror taken down

Moody could have sent someone else, he was not the one who handled this kind of job, but he went. He had always looked at Sirius like a son, he had taken both he and James as his personal students, and he felt like Sirius and his son were family. Harry was the son of both his two top students, and heknew Harry needed to hear this from him, and not from some faceless auror. He had not done this job since he was a rookie, and he had not liked it then either, but he needed to do this for Harry.

He had known what he would walk in to; Sirius had originally taken the day off for Harry's quidditch, but came in at the last minute. Sirius had said he would make it up to his son, and Moody wished he had managed to convince Sirius not to miss it.

Harry smiled up at him."Hi Moody, what are you doing here?"

Moody motioned Harry to come. "Your Uncle and Profe**ssor** Snape are waiting for us in his rooms."

Draco to no surprise came with them, and Moody did not protest, Harry would need all of the love he could have right now. He could see Harry was upset, he loved Moody like an Uncle, but he knew this was not a social call. He could not tell Harry down there, Harry would need all the support of his Uncle, and Lucius it turne**d out w**as waiting for them as well, and he wondered if the man had known.

Harry went to Remus, no idea what was happening, but he knew it could not be good. The fact his dad had not shown up did not worry him till now, his dad had other priorities than his son, but now with Moody there, he was in a panic.

Remus held him and looked at the man."What happened? You would not have come unless there was something wrong."

Moody was pale. "Sirius was ambushed with some of his men when he was attacked in the raid."

The raid had been a set up, and weapons like guns had been used, as they could not be detected. Sirius was already in bad shape, shot three times, but he had went to save one of his new recruits, and he had been shot twice more. He had saved the life of his recruit, reinforcements with knowledge how to deal with the weapons had arrived, and the criminals were all arrested, one dead. Sirius was taken to the hospital, the only one of his men, in critical condition.

Moody came to Harry. "Your dad knew the men under patrol were all younger, and he took only a few in. Your dad saved their lives tonight."

Harry didn't want to hear what a hero his dad was. "How is he?"

They were all braced for the worst, five bullets could kill a wizard too, and magic healing had limits to it as well. Moody would have told them he was dead if he was, but there was more to this, and Draco was now in his dad's arms. Lucius helped raise Harry, he had in a way followed in the steps of his dad with Severus, and his heart ached for Harry. He knew Remus would have Harry due to the new will, but he loved his nephew, and Sirius was his best friend.

Moody hated to say it. "Sirius took three which struck major areas, and they took him into surgery when I left. The healers don't know if he will make it."

Harry would have collapsed but for his Uncle holding him. "I want to see him. I want to see him."

They were warned he would be in surgery for hours, and Harry would likely not be able to see him till the morning, but Harry did not care. His dad was in the hospital, and he would not wait till morning, he wanted to be there if something happened. Harry was next of kin, but Sirius had not wanted such pressure on his son, so it was on file that his cousin Andromeda, or Lucius, would help make any medical choices. Andromeda had already been contacted, and was there when Moody left.

Remus knew Harry would not sleep anyways. "I will take you cub."

Lucius knew his son would not be left. "Both of you boys will come. I am sure Harry will need all of us."

An elf was summoned to inform Albus what happened, he would not be shocked both boys were taken, knowing the bond. Harry was holding it together almost too well, and it worried Remus, who knew his cub was in shock. How many times had Sirius told his son he would come back from raids, Sirius had not been comforting, he was cocky as well. He believed he would never be killed, in the war and since he survived amazing troubles, but he was only human, as he just proved.

Remus led Harry to the infirmary where they could floo to the hospital. "You know your dad is stubborn Harry. He will fight for you."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Andromeda was with her husband and daughter in the hospital, waiting for some news, but knew it could be hours. She had always dreaded this, with both her cousin and child in such a dangerous career, and the day had come. She knew Dora was blaming herself, she was to have led the raid, but she was ill. Moody had refused to let her, and she had made such a show of how young the men were, Sirius had taken her place. He had been on his way to school for his son, but chose to help her inste**ad**, and now she was not sure her cousin would make it.

They were not sure Harry would come tonight, Moody had went to tell him in person, but Harry appeared with his Uncle and the Malfoys. Harry was not even in crying, and the nurse in Andromeda told her he had sunk into shock. Her heart ached for Harry, he was more like a nephew, then an adopted second cousin.

Harry looked at them. "Any word on my dad?"

Andromeda kissed him on the head."No sweet heart, he only went into surgery a while ago."

Harry allowed her to hold him for a bit, before she made him sit down, as it would take some time. Harry clung to Draco who sat down with him, and Harry would not look up or respond after the first comment, lost in his worry and in his pain. Harry needed Sirius, he had a lot of family, but he had lost his mom and father. Sirius may have left a lot to desire as a dad, but Harry loved him so much, why Remus refused to take him.

She turned to the men. "I would have thought you would wait till morning to bring him. He is tired from quidditch, and Sirius is in the OR."

Remus shook his head."You know that Harry is as bad as his dad, on being stubborn as a mule. Harry would not be persuaded to wait."

She did indeed know that, and accompanied by Dora and Lucius, they walked away from Harry a bit, so they could talk. Moody and Dora filled them in better than back at school, not wanting to worry Harry any more than they had to. Most were minor but he took one to the head, and one close to his spine, the last two, when he jumped to save the other auror. He was alive which was a good tell, but he could have brain damage, and there was concern for his spine.

Moody hated this. "The men with the guns knew what they were doing, they knew where to shoot him to do the worst."

Lucius looked to where Ted was with the boys. "Harry needs him to pull through, even if he is in a wheel chair."

Sirius was an auror, it had been his life, and part of Remus worried Sirius would not agree with them. He had been willing to look at given his son to Remus, so he could focus on his career, and he was worried Sirius could not live in a wheel chair. They could worry about that later, and for now they needed him to live, besides he could teach at the academy and be an auror still.

It was two hours later, Harry still not talking, when the healer came out to talk to them. They knew from the look on his face, the news was not good, and Remus had to reach out and steady his nephew, as Harry was shaken badly.

The healer spoke. "He is in a coma, and I am sorry, but I don't know if the man will wake."

Harry's knees gave out on him, caught by Lucius and Remus."No, no, my dad has to make it, he has to."

He was on life support for now, and from what they could tell he was not brain dead, but his spinal cord was severed. They could not tell what extent he would be paralyzed until he woke up, but the main concern was the brain injury. The healer told them there was a chance they would need to make a choice about keeping him on life support or not, but that choice could wait, there was still hope.

Harry was not meant to hear that but he did. "My dad will make it, he will. I won't let you kill him, I won't."

Severus stopped them from following. "give him a few moments, and I will find him."

He may be newer to Harry, but he knew better than any of them, how this felt. Remus' parents had both died quick, and Abraxas was natural, but Severus watched his mother die, in a normal hospital, his dad would not have her here. He also knew what it felt like to be raised by others, both by the Malfoys, and if anyone had a chance to help Harry through this, it was him. Sometimes it had little to do with how long you knew someone.

Lucius put an arm around his son who felt helpless."We will all be here for Harry, no matter how it turns. Harry will need your love."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was curled up in a room, refusing to let the tears come, he could be as brave as his dad had been. Harry didn't know his birth parents, they were photos to him, and Harry could not lose the only parent he had known. He knew he had his Uncles, and the Tonks family, but it was not the same, even if his dad had never really been there for him. Harry loved them all, and he knew they wanted to help, but Harry could not take the talk.

He was shocked when the door opened, not that someone followed, but that it was Severus who had come into the room. Harry knew his history, and they had a lot in common, but he bare**ly **knew the man, not like his Uncles.

Harry turned away from him. "I want to be alone. I don't need a baby-sitter."

Severus came to his side."I know you're scared and it feels like no oneunderstands, but I do."

Sitting down he spoke to Harry about his own mom, and how even with the Malfoys, it was bad. Hehad not known she was sick, he was not even brought from school till she was about to die, when Abraxas finally knew what was happening. He had not had a chance to say goodbye, and he knew Harry was in pain..

Harry shocked him. "I am not scared, I am mad. How can he be so selfish? He is my only parent. Why could he not choose me, why was work so important?"

Severus ached for him. "He loves you Harry, I think he was just scared and unsure how to be a dad. Harry he never planned it, he woke up to be a dad."

The man made mistakes, but he loved Harry so much, and Harry knew that. Harry was upset after the game when Sirius was not there but now he was using the old anger to cover the pain, as he still refused to cry, but he did not hate Sirius. He had been angry at his mom, she should have left his dad, she should have had a healer, but he had been hiding from his real pain. He had been right, his mom should have left, and Harry was, Sirius was selfish, but it was not the issue.

He led Harry from the room. "No one is losing hope on your dad, they are here for you."


	15. a painful choice

Harry was curled up asleep in a hospital chair, he still could not be with his dad, but he refused to leave. Lucius offered the townhouse, then they would still be in London, but Harry would not leave, and so neither would Draco. Severus and Remus' classes would have homework for now, and the boys were excused from classes, no one expecting them to return during this. The adults watched the boys while sleeping, hands clutched to each other, and wished they could offer some comfort.

Severus looked at Remus who he knew was feeling such guilt over this, not that he should, but he could not seem to offer Harry comfort at all. Harry had not spoken since Severus brought him back, and he was still had not cried at all, and it was scaring his Uncle.

Remus turned to him when away from Harry. "Did he talk to you at all? I don't want you to break his trust but I feel so helpless."

Severus nodded. "He is upset; he is hiding behind his anger over his work. He is scared he is about to be an orphan again."

Harry accused his dad of not loving him, well less than his job, and neither man could deny Harry had good reason to believe that. Harry had told his dad that summer how he felt about his work, and his dad had sworn he would make changes for his son, but he hadn't. Sirius had known how important today had been to the boys, both his son and nephew, and he had sworn to be there, he would not miss it.

Remus shook his head. "His dad saved a lot of lives, and he has us, but I doubt that can be a comfort to him now."

Severus put a hand on him. "You will be a comfort to him, when the pain hits Harry. He is in denial now, but he will need you."

Tonks had come back, and mentioned word was already spreading, and Moody had stationed security to ensure they would not be disturbed. They knew Sirius would receive some award, if only for Cornelius to have publicity, and there would be reporters soon wanting to talk to his son. Harry did not need a reminder of why he may lose his dad, he was proud of his dad for being a hero, but it still was not a comfort for him now.

Remus had wanted more time with Harry, and at times often thought Harry would be better with him, but not like this. For better or worse, Sirius was his dad, and he needed the man to make it, his dad needed to be alive to make the changes he had promised his son.

A healer came out and came over to them. "I ran some more exams on Lord Black. His brain is still alive but the function is very low."

Severus was enough of a medic to know what it meant. "He is not waking up is he?"

There was always a chance for him, miracles happened ever day, but his body suffered so much trauma, he would likely start losing functions. It did not look good at all, and the healer recommended they take him off life support, but the choice would be theirs. Harry's actually, for while Andromeda and Lucius were meant to help him out, but as son of Sirius, no matter if he was a teen, Harry had to choose.

Looking back to where the boys were sleeping, Remus could not believe this, how he could ask his thirteen year old nephew to make such a choice. Remus was starting to agree with Harry, Sirius was selfish to be a street auror, and a single parent as well. He put his son in a position no child should ever have to be placed in.

Lucius had come over to them. "We will all help Harry make the choice. It will hurt, but he will have us all here with him."

The healer spoke. "I don't want to put more pressure, but a few of his organs are still viable. He could save lives if they were donated."

Usually the man would not have said it, but he knew those organs would start to shut down, and not help others. They did not have a program like in the other world, organ donation was new in theirs, of having people agree to it, when they were alive. Magic had limits, as proven with this, and they had found transplants worked better then spells, which usually had a limited life span to them. There were a few people waiting, who Sirius could likely help save, if Harry agreed to this.

Lucius looked at the healer. "I don't want you to sae that to him, we will talk to Harry about organs, when the time is right."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was allowed into the room when he woke, and only his hold on his Uncle, kept him on his feet. His dad was as white as the sheets under him, and was not only covered in monitoring spells, but had a breathing tube spell as well. Harry sunk down onto the bed, barely able to see his dad, his body covered in spells and bandages, he could not believe this was his dad. He didn't need to be told he would not wake, he knew deep down, the dad he always loved so much, left him too.

The healer quietly told Harry what he told the others when he was asleep, but he left out the donation part as he was asked. He left the family alone for now, Harry needed time to process all of this, and be home with those who loved him.

He looked at his Uncle. "I can't do this, I can't kill him. I can't kill mi dad."

Remus sunk down on a stool next to the bed. "Harry you did not kill him, those criminals did. You know he would not want to be kept alive like this."

Sirius was always such a ball of life, and the thought he would live as a vegetable like this, would have been his worst nightmare. He was not there any more, if there was a real chance he could come back for his son, he would have fought, but there wasn't. Sirius' would be in heaven with James and Lily, and he would not want his son to mourn over his body, to sit here for however long it took for his organs to shut down.

Harry would not look up. "I don't know what to do. How am I supposed to tell them, yes you can end his life? He's mi dad."

Lucius came over with Andromeda. "He asked we help you Harry, he knew the choice would be hard on you. He never wanted to put you in such a position."

His best friend and his beloved cousin, two people who knew Sirius better than all except his son, even Remus. He and Sirius may have once been so close, but all the problems before Severus was cleared, had kept them apart from one another. He knew this was right, as much as he loved Harry, and Sirius, he was not the right person to help Harry see what his dad would have wanted him to do now.

Lucius and Andromeda remained in the room with Harry, while Severus led Remus and Draco from the room, they were not needed for this. Remus wished he knew what was being said in there, that he could be there for Harry, but Severus reminded him he would be soon enough.

Harry came out a half hour later and spoke to the healer, clutching to Lucius as he did so."I want to know who will receive his organs, if I will do this."

The healer nodded. "You have every right to ask. There are three people here that he is a match for."

The man actually took him to see, the little child who needed the kidney, the father of three who needed the lungs, and the new mother, needing his liver. His heart was too bad of shape from one of the bullets, but three people could be saved, not to mention the aurors his dad already saved.

Harry was shaken but he took the form."Saving lives meant more to him than anything else. I will honour that."

Lucius kissed him on the head. "It came second Harry. I know it didn't always feel like it, but never doubt you were the world to him. He loved you first and last."

He had never wanted to be a dad, he was a bachelor for life, but it was not about the will that he took Harry. He could have allowed Remus to take Harry before, he did not have to raise him, but he had always loved the baby. Remus remembered the night James and Lil died, and Sirius was handed this baby who he was suddenly to raise, and he had never seen the man so scared. Some may have laughed, the fearless auror was scared of a baby, but he had never known how to be a dad.

Remus turned to the healer. "I know there is a time issue, but can we have some time. There are others who should be here for this."

The healer assured them. "You have all the time you need with him. It is up to you when we take him off."

They knew there would be a funeral, but he was so loved, and there were others who should be there with him now. He was not awake, but he was still alive, and Harry of course also needed some time to sae goodbye to his dad, before this all ended.

Severus spoke to Lucius."I will contact Moody and the school as well. I am sure between Moody and Albus, they can find the others."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

No one but those who knew him personally were allowed in, but order members, former teachers and the Weasleys were among those who had come. The aurors who he saved had come a well, not really for him, but for his son, to thank him for what his dad did. Harry held it together as well as he could, but Draco and Remus held him. Harry would have a funeral to face, his dad to be buried with his parents, and then a life without his dad.

The others didn't take too long, there would have the funeral, and his son needed the time. The twins had been brought from the school, their parents were both cousins and friends to the man, but there were here for Harry. There often complaine**d **about how many kids in their family, but were suddenly happy to have all of them.

Cornelius ignored the rules and came. "Lord Black, I have come to give you the order of Merlin for your dad, and to offer a state funeral."

Harry looked up."No, no. I have shared him with the public since I was a baby. You can't have him now. He will not be a press conference for you."

The man looked like he would protest, but Moody saw him to the door, not understanding how the man could even tri and pull this now. This was to say goodbye, not for such talk, even though they knew he would always find the same answer. Harry wanted a family funeral, his dad would have wanted it too. Harry shared his dad with his job for too long, and he would not share him in death. None of them would have tried to convince him other wise.

When alone Remus kissed Harry. "You know he will watch over you from heaven like Lil and James do. I know I can't replace him, but I promise to be here."

Harry kissed his dad on the head."I know you did what you had to do, but I needed you, I still need you. I will tri and live and make you proud. I will, I promise."

His Uncle took Harry into his arms, he was trustee for Harry and guardian as well, but he knew he could not take Sirius' place. As the spells were shut off, and Sirius slowly died, Remus made his own promise to Sirius, to raise Harry and make sure he was happy.

Harry spokeonce before he buried his head against his Uncle. "Dad." Was the only word made out in his sobs.


	16. saying their goodbyes

The funeral was to be in two days, and Harry was taken to Malfoy manor for now, he was in no shape for school. Even if he was willing to go home, they knew it was a bad idea, Cornelius had not given up. He still wanted to have a public memorial service, and had announced a statue was to be made in his memory, even if not a state funeral. Harry had enough to deal with without being pestered by that man, and with the security of the manor, Harry could be left in peace. Harry was now Lord Potter-Black, though he couldn't claim the titles till he was done school, and was far richer than Lucius.

Remus was at least relieved Sirius had done one thing right, and kept his promise about the will, Remus wishing it hadn't been needed. Lucius or he would have eventually claimed Harry, but Cornelius would have kept a hold of him for as long as possible. Harry would have been a pawn to a man who did not care at all.

Lucius looked at Severus the next morning."I am surprised you have come to stay here."

Severus looked around the room. "I once called it home, I have many wonderful memories with my.... your father here."

Lucius knew why Severus changed terms, he had accused Lucius of being jealous of his bond with Abraxas, when he went to prison. Lucius had known he was right, he was jealous his dad loved the man he thought had attacked Narcissa, and a bit before that. He knew he was unfair and uncalled for, his dad had loved him so much, and Severus had been in need of a dad. Tobias was not a dad, and Abraxas offered him that, as he had always tried to offer Harry. Sirius loved his son and would never have touched him, but he had been an absentee dad, and Lucius did his best to fill the void.

Severus knew his mind. "You worried your dad would not be proud, but he would. He would be proud of the dad you have been to both those boys."

Lucius looked to where the boys were sitting and talking. "I never thought I would take after my dad, but I have never regretted for a moment, helping raise him."

He would have loved to have more kids, but not with Narcissa, and she had not wanted the one she had given him. He had once dreamed of several kids, but with the man standing next to him, and not the woman. Harry had filled a void for his son, Draco had always wanted brothers and sisters, and Harry had been the closest for him. He wondered if he may still be able to have them, he was not too old, and not simply wait for grandchildren to come.

He watched Severus though in the hospital, and now here, Harry not the only reason he had faced being back here in the manor. Severus felt a connection to Harry due to a common childhood, but also because of Remus, who he was always so close to.

Lucius broached the subject. "You care about Remus a lot don't you? More than before?"

Severus turned to look at him. "He is the only living person who never gave up on me. I have no idea how I would have made it without him."

While there was a truth to it, Lucius knew Severus was not entirely honest, either with Lucius or himself, he suspected. He and Remus may have been friends in school, but the years since prison, Severus and Remus seemed to have evolved that relationship. Lucius had known Remus was attracted, he had accused him before, but he had over looked Severus until now. He was not about to lose without a fight, but he knew there was competition, even if Remus did not seem to want to fight.

Lucius put a hand on his arm."I know he needs your help as Harry mourns for his dad, but I am here as well. Sirius was my best friend, and I care about Harry deeply."

Severus snarled. "If he was your best friend, don't use his death to hit on me. Remus has stood with me through it all, I am here for him now."

With that Severus walked into the room to see the boys, and Lucius regretted his words, he knew he should have held his tongue. Severus was right, this was about the death of a man he had relied on for so much in his life, as Sirius relied on him. Remus was not using this to land Severus, he was focussed on his nephew, and on his own pain as well. Lucius knew Remus did not play games, he would lose to Lucius before he played dirty, and Lucius was the one doing the damage to his chances.

He was surprised when Moody came into the manor and he was worried. "What has Cornelius done now?"

Moody looked to where Harry was."He has been inviting reporters to the funeral, he does not plan to allow it to be private."

Lucius was snapped back into what was important, the funeral for Sirius, and making it as easy on Harry as possible. Harry had enough to worry about, he was lost in pain, once again he was an orphan. Remus loved him dearly, and would help him, but Harry did not need to be harassed by the media, or the minister.

Moody sighed. "I have called in a lot of men off the clock, for security. I hope Harry never need know they were there, but I thought you should know of it."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It seemed Moody had kept to his word, and if any media or politicians were there, none noticed. Harry would have the funeral he asked for, a small ceremony with only family and a few friends, and a small lunch to follow. Harry's dad loved his job, but he had done it to save lives and keep people safe, not to be some hero. Harry knew a statue was to be made, like the one of his parents here in town, but he could not stop it. He would not attend the dedication, or have a press conference, and he would not have to grieve in the public focus either. Today was for him to mourn, and about no one else, even the others invited understood that.

The cemetery Harry had only come to a few times, he knew his dad came once a year, but he had not brought his son. Harry had never known his birth parents, well had no memories, and Lucius had reminded Sirius of that. He took Harry when Harry asked to come, like just before he started school, but not before then.

Remus looked at the three stones."I never thought I would be the last of us. We thought we were invincible when we were in school."

Severus put a hand on his shoulder. "Most of us did back then."

The war was a joke, they had never thought when they started school, that it would ever become a real war. Sirius had always wanted to be an auror, but James had wanted to play quidditch, and with Lily, have three or four children. There were so many people, not simply the marauders, who thought they would die old. Severus missed the war, being in prison, he had not watched them die. Looking at Lily's stone though, he had mourned no less, just years later than the others had.

Lucius had Harry by the arm, Harry was still attempting to keep it together as best as he could, his only break down had been when he died. Harry wanted to be so brave like both of his dads had been, and he seemed to think that meant he could not cry. Remus tried to tell him that even aurors cried, but Harry would not.

Albus spoke."I never thought I would say this about a pack of troublemakers, but the marauders were some of my favourites. It grieves me to bury a second one."

Andromeda placed some flowers down upon the soil. "To me you are not the auror or marauder, but the cousin who used to turn my hair purple."

There was not much religion in their world, and Sirius would not have wanted formal stuffiness, here or at the lunch to follow. They all spoke of their favourite memories of the man who had touched them all, who would be missed by so many. One of the reasons Harry did not need a formal state funeral, not only was about the people he didn't know, but all focus on the auror, and not on the man. Sirius was an auror, but that was his job, not his entire being.

Remus knelt."I promise all three of you, I will take care of Harry. I will make sure he laughs and loves, and one day has some mini marauders. I promise you."

Harry was last."I love you daddy, I hope you are at peace and happy with my mom and father. I miss you daddy."

Arms encircled around him from behind, and without looking Harry knew it was Remus and he rested back in his arms. He knew everyone had tried to keep the stories happy, even Remus had done his best with that, but Harry could not. He still had no tears, but he could not come up with a happy memory, all he saw was his dad in that hospital bed before he died, and picturing the future. Remus always seemed to know him, and reminded Harry this was his dad, and he was to do what he needed.

Lucius looked at the others. "There is a small lunch waiting for us at the manor. I am sure we could all use some food, as we continue with the stories."

Remus helped Harry to his feet. "I know this is hard cub, but we are here, lean on us. You don't need to be strong for us."

Though he held to his Uncle, even after they had apparated to the manor, Harry would not allow any more comfort then that. The one time he had spoke during the funeral, was the only time he had spoken, even as others talked over the meal. To some people laughing and smiling would be wrong at a memorial, but this one was for Sirius, and he would have been upset if they were not. Even Harry said it was to be a celebration of his life, not about his loss, and they would at least attempt that.

Draco noticed some time later and went over to Remus."Have you seen Harry? I have not seen him since the meal."

Remus had left him to speak to Molly, as he swore he was fine. "I am sure he has simply gone for some air. This has been a lot for him to handle."

Though he did not want to worry Draco any more than he was, or the others, Remus knew that he needed to check on his nephew. He knew Harry was too much like both his dads, to do anything drastic, but he knew Harry was in such bad shape. He started looking for his nephew, wishing the manor was not so vast as it was.

Severus found him as he was looking."Don't panic, I am sure we will find him soon. It is like at the hospital. Harry simply needs some space."

Before Remus could respond, Kreacher showed up. "Master Lupin sir be needing to come to house, new master be there, and be very upset."

They were shocked Harry had left the manor, and assumed he had found some floo powder as the bus would be noticed, and Kreacher confirmed that. Remus was losing the fight not to be in a panic, but he had no idea why Harry had left the manor, and not told any one. Severus promised to tell the others, as he went to check on him.

Lucius came into the room when Remus left, and put a calming hand on him. "I am sure they will both be fine."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remus was worried, and confused when he walked into the house, not knowing what to expect. He thought his nephew was simply upset, and he had come to his dad's home to be alone, and to feel closer to him, then at the manor of course. He went into panic mode when he smelled smoke though, but he calmed a bit as he knew it was small, but the aroma was not a normal fire. He could tell that it came from the den.

He walked into the room, where he found Harry, who was burning what he realized was stacks of flowers and cards, that must have been there. Harry did not look up at him, and showed no reaction to him being there, until he came** ov**er to stop him.

Remus held him. "Cub I know it was painful to hear all those stories about him, and to see all of this. Kreacher could have done this."

Harry tried to pull away from him."I didn't have any place there. They all know him, I didn't. I have no stories. I should have let him have a state funeral."

Remus was reminded Severus told him about the hospital, Harry had been so scared to show his pain, he lashed out instead. Harry was justified, just like he accused his dad of being selfish and choosing work over him, he was now too. Harry had memories he reminded him, why he was in so much pain, why he loved his dad so much.

Harry kept fighting his hands. "Memories? Uncle Luc held me through nightmares, you nursed me through dragon pox, and taught me how to read."

Remus kissed him on the had."He was there with James when you took your first steps. He took you for your wand, was at your first game."

He summoned an album he knew Sirius had, filled with photos of them, even before the adoption. He told Harry about his birth, and though painful, about that Halloween, and how he swore Sirius almost pissed his pants in fear. They lived at the manor for a month, Sirius had been so scared he would screw it up.

Harry was sobbing."I just wanted to be enough for him just once. He was supposed to be here to walk me down the aisle, to hold my kids, he was supposed to........."

Remus held him as Harry's voice trailed off."I know I can never replace him, but I will be there for it all. And I know he will watch over you."

In so many ways, he and Lucius had shared the role of dad, that Sirius was never ready for. If they did not fill the voids, Harry would likely have been more angry at his dad then he was, but it changed nothing. Sirius was dad, for better or worse, and as Harry cried himself to sleep, Remus knew Harry had a painful road ahead of him.

Remus put Harry to bed, Kreacher sent to tell the others. He kissed Harry's head. "I know I am not your dad, but I promise I will help you feel better."


	17. starting to heal

Life had to move on no matter how painful, and a week after the memorial Harry returned to school, still not sure. He was still barely speaking, and for now he would live with his Uncle, he was not ready for the dorms. He and Draco had been excused from their work while away, but Harry had needed a distraction, and both boys did it. Remus was worried about his nephew returning to class, of course all the kids knew how Sirius died, and there would be a lot of talk around. Albus promised he had spoken to the school, and even without it, most kids would back off and even if they did not, Harry would have Draco and his other friends, for support.

They returned on Friday morning, but the boys would not be expected in class till the following week, time to settle back in. It was breakfast time, so the kids were in the hall, so Harry did not have to face any of them. He spent the weekend with his Uncles, Lucius came days, Draco and Severus, mainly doing work, talking little.

Remus kissed his nephew Monday morning."I am happy for you to return to class, if you are sure you're ready."

Harry was pale but he nodded. "Dad would have wanted me to be strong."

Holding Harry, Remus once again reminded him that even aurors and marauders were scared, his dad knew fear. His dad would have only been upset because he hated seeing his son in pain, and knowing he was the source of it. Harry had reminded him of when he had the pox, Sirius had actually allowed Remus to have him for a week, claiming he had never had them. Remus had known it was a lie, but knew he could offer Harry better care, Sirius could not stand to see his four year old so sick.

Draco appeared in the door."Are you ready for class Harry? We have potions at least this morning."

Harry shared one last look with his Uncle and nodded. "I am."

The school had been enjoying a break from Severus, he was not as strict as Minerva, but he could still be tough on the kids in his class. Remus and Severus had not had subs, there had been home work left for their classes, so it had been over three weeks. Harry could not believe it had been nearly a month since the game, the last happy moment for him before his world came down around him. Even that memory was marred, from his dad not being there, being on the mission that killed him.

Harry saw the eyes on him, and he heard some whispering, suddenly wishing his Uncle lived in the dungeons. Draco held his hand though, and he knew his boyfriend well enough, that he squeezed his hand when he knew Harry needed his support. Harry was not sure he would have even made it to the class without him.

Blaise was waiting for them and Harry worried he would try to hard, but he didn't. "good, I have my partners back. I didn't do too hot on the homework."

Draco shot him a relieved look."Well we had Professor Snape in person, and we have been missing our slug chopper."

As Harry sunk down into his stool, Draco mouthed a thank you to their friend, but Blaise shook his head. He had been friends with the two of them since he could talk, and Blaise cared about Harry as well. He knew Harry didn't need any more of the talk, or the sympathy either, he needed his friends to help him survive this. Harry was a strong person, but in many ways because he took that strength from his loved ones, and he was not asking for pity.

Severus came into the room and put the potion on the board, happy to see Harry had come, like Remus he was not certain that Harry would. He knew it was good for him to be back, though Severus found himself having to talk to a few of the others, mainly lions. Slytherin seemed to have enough respect to be quiet, around Harry, about it.

Ron cornered Harry after class when heading for lunch. "You are such a cri baby, needed Snivellus to fight for you. Dad probably could not live with the shame........."

He was cut off when he was floored by a jelly legs curse by Draco. "Don't even, you little weasel."

The scene caused enough of a stir, Minerva had appeared from the hall, and found Ron on the floor. Ron of course claimed he had been attacked unprovoked, but even the lions who were there, told her what he had said. Minerva was very strict and of course could not condone it, but she had been close to the marauders and Lily, and cared deeply for their son. She could not believe even Ron, who she was constantly seeing detentions for, would say something so cruel.

Minerva looked at Draco. "You will spend the evening with Professor Lupin. I am sure he can find something for you to do to be useful."

Ron was helped up, as the charm had been removed. "That is not fair, he is like Draco's Uncle. They will play chess or something."

Minerva reminded him the detentions were up to a professor to choose, and for his mouth, he would spend the evening with Snape. Draco knew Ron was right, Remus would likely have him do homework, but Ron was looking at a night of cauldrons. Draco thought he was lucky, he deserved more.

Harry shook his worry off when he asked if he wanted to head home. "No. We should have lunch before charms."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The first few days were hard with the talk, but talk died down, and Harry was settling back into school. He remained with his Uncle, and for the first few weeks he refused to join his team for practice, but the last practice before Christmas, he did. Harry likely had the hardest time with that, because of the link to the day his dad was shot, but he needed to be back on a broom. He did not have another game till March, and his team was more than understanding, but he needed to return for himself.

Harry headed down for the pitch bright and early, it was a Hogsmeade weekend and the team did not want to miss it, but needed practice as well. Harry could see his team was relieved to see him, not because he was their key for a win, but because they had been worried about him.

Their captain clapped him on the back. "We missed you around here. No one to keep us on our toes, well not till today."

One of the beaters piped in."We decided to share pitch timewith the lions, due to town, and have a scrimmage. It should be good practice for a game."

Usually only one team would have the pitch, but they had permission from Hooch to share, so they could have a proper practice. In the past it wasn't done, concerns the two teams could not share, and there was no ref to keep an eye on them. Considering everything, Hooch decided it was not a bad idea, but told the captains if there were any problems, both would spend every night for two weeks, cleaning bathrooms wit Filch.

Fred spotted Harry when they had come** o**ut onto the pitch. "And here I thought we would win for sure, even if not an actual game and all."

Harry smiled a bit at that."Not much of a win if you defeat us with out a seeker. But I assume you lions have to take wins where you can find them."

Seeing some of his humour back for the first time in too long, Draco knew quidditch had been a good idea, and this as well. He and the twins thought an actual game would pump Harry up more, and had spoken to both heads of house, who helped the captains convince Hooch. Oliver was usually all about other teams and spies, but they two teams had already played for the year, and he thought it would be good for the team. He also liked Harry, he was a good player, and friendly off the pitch too.

Harry looked at his broom for a moment, a gift from his dad. He whispered to himself though."He would want you to fly and have fun with them."

The seeker for the other team called. "You know it will be much easier for me to win if you don't mount your broom at least."

With that Harry climbed on his broom, and knowing that he needed this, and when he hit the air, he felt better than he had in a long time. As the other players scrimmaged, he and the lion seeker spent the time chasing after the practice snitch. Harry was beat one time out of ten, the rest of the lions could hold their own, but there was no doubt Harry could fly circles around their seeker. As they headed for showers, Harry was smiling, and for a morning he felt normal.

George came over after showers."Oliver thought we should all have a drinking town, since we made it through practice in one piece."

Draco was not sure as Harry had refused to even talk about town before, but Harry nodded. "I think that is cause for a butter beer."

Filch would only have Ron to help with toilets, as no blood had been shed in practice, and now the two teams headed for town as one. Ron had been a prat, and had received detentions from every professor, and two howlers from his mother. He had beaten the records set by the twins, which no one thought was possible, and the worst was, he did not seem to learn a lesson. He had not even had a response from Harry, though Draco and the twins had all pranked him good.

They were having their butter beers and chatting in the Three Broomsticks, and Harry noticed his Uncle and Severus come in. The two men saw him, and he could see they were happy he had been convinced to come, and that practice went well too.

Blaise was happy to see them in town when they left the others. "I was hoping you would be here some where. Save me."

Pansy stuck her nose up."Like Hermione and I really wanted your company shopping. We were just being polite."

The two girls headed off, Harry surprised to learn Hermione was spending the holidays with the Parkinsons, who were not travelling for once. Harry knew she won their approval last year, the couple supporting their daughter's choice fully, but this was another step for them. The three boys shopped for gifts, and back in the school, Harry found his Uncle home from lunch, and told him all about practice and town as well.

Remus was relieved his nephew had a good time at both. "I won't insist, but maybe after the break, you might consider moving back to the dorms."

Harry knew his Uncle would not force him."I will consider it, but after the holidays."

The two of them would not be at school this year, not like the past two, they were to spend it at Malfoy manor. Severus had been invited and had accepted, or they would have considered the home on the coast, or school. Severus was fine at the manor before, there were good memories there, and he was okay with coming.

Remus let out a sigh of relief when his nephew was in his room."I hope some of his good cheer can carry him through the holidays."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They ended up on the coast after all, not at Remus' in Scotland though, but a Malfoy home down in Kent. They had wanted to be aw from the school, but thought the manor might remind Harry of the funeral for now, and chose another home instead. Neither boy complained, they had been to the home as kids, and Harry was relieved to not head for the manor. In the summer he would be ready to see it again, but right now he wasn't, and home was definitely out as well.

Harry had been doing better, but they knew it would be rough, it was Harry's first holidays without his dad. Just like Severus had good memories of his mother and the holidays, Harry's dad had always taken the time off, and been home with him. Harry surprised them, he was holding it together well, and not because he was bottling it up.

Severus handed Remus a gift on Christmas morning. "I think Harry is not the only one in need of some smiles right now."

Remus looked down at the box. "You did not have to give me anything."

Harry and Remus had a lot in common, both were very humble, and not big on being spoiled either. Harry had a lot of money, but he had never been one for big gifts, and much of that was Remus' influence. Severus reminded Remus he had been so amazing, taking care of Harry through all of this, and he deserved to smile as well.

Remus reluctantly opened it and found a beautiful pendant, a coin with all three true marauders on it. "It is beautiful."

Severus showed it was a locket and showed the photos. "I have given Harry the same. I thought a happy memory."

Sure enough Harry had one as well, and both had the same photos, Harry with Sirius as a baby on one side, and Harry as a teen with Remus on the other. The lockets meant a lot to them both, and Lucius was touched by the album from Severus. His had photos from when they were kids, and through the years as well.

Draco looked down at the cool new puzzles book from him. "I feel left out, I am the only one who did not have a tear jerker gift from you."

Severus laughed. "I could tell you what you earned on your last exam, and it might bring tears."

The room filled with laughter, the boys were two of his best students, and h had been lightening up the mood. Harry still missed his dad lot, and he and Remus talked later that night, but Harry allowed himself to smile, and have some fun.

Harry looked to Remus before bed. "I think I am ready to move back to the dorms when we return."

Remus held his nephew. "You know the room is always yours when you need it, but I am happy if you are ready."

Harry was slowly on the mend, there would always be times when he missed his dad like birthdays and his wedding, but he could start to heal at least. It was slow, and Harry still needed time, but Remus was relieved Harry was ready for another step. It would be good for him to be back in the dorms.****


	18. summer time love

Blaise and the others had been happy in January, when they returned from holidays, and found Harry back in the dorms. They had all missed him, and while their more than understood the pain Harry was in and he needed the time, they were happy to have him back. Harry felt a bit odd the first few weeks, but he was reminded by his Uncle that he could come back if he needed to, but he remained in the dorms. Harry had tea with his Uncle most nights, but Harry was doing all quidditch practices, and in March he helped win their second game of the season.

Lucius did not intentionally use his nephew, not after what he had pulled after the funeral, but Harry was a reason for him to be at school more often. Harry had relied on both Lucius and Remus when he was a kid, and he could use both of them through this.

In the end of May Harry had his final quidditch game of the season. Lucius hugged both boys when it was done. "I am so proud of you both."

Harry held to him for a moment. "Thanks for being here Uncle Luc."

Though Lucius was there for his son as well, he would have come even if only Harry was on the team, he had in the past. He loved the idea of the boys married one day, not like his former wife who wanted the titles and money for her family, but for the boys. He saw him and Severus more and more in them, and he knew no matter what happened in his own love life, he would ensure the boys were happy. He was not like most parents who would have said puppy love at that age, he knew it was real.

As the boys went for their shower, Remus and Severus came down to join him, they planned to take the boys to town. Harry had brought them all together; Severus was more willing to be around Lucius, if it would help Harry and Remus.

Remus took an envelope from his pocket."These came from Moody today; it seems Sirius bought them before..........."

Lucius noticed they were tickets to the world cup."Unless nose blood seats, he knew you had to buy them ahead of time, almost a year.'

The world cup was to be he**l**d this year in the UK, for the first time in decades, and Lucius and Sirius knew their sons would die to be there. Remus saw the three, and assumed Sirius had planned to take both boys, but Lucius shook his head. He had bought tickets at the same time, they would be in the best box, he had forgotten that Sirius had bought them. He told Remus the third had been meant for him, Sirius thought that Remus should come, again trying to let Remus have more time with him.

The boys cut off any talk for the men, as the tickets were meant to be a surprise, Remus convinced to give them to Harry today. As they walked into town, Remus knew it was meant to be another attempt by Sirius to prove he was making changes for his son.

Harry looked up in surprise when over lunch in town, Remus handed him the tickets. "Uncle Moony?"

Remus shook his head." Your dad bought them for you, to give today."

Tears were in Harry's eyes, and for a moment he was worried that he had been wrong to give them to Harry, but Harry had a smile. Lucius told his son he had bought them the matching seats, and they would be there as well. Harry looked at his third ticket, the one that had been for his dad, but Remus said he could choose a friend. Harry thought about Blaise but he was not a fan, and he could not choose between the twins. Besides, the twins said their dad was getting tickets from work.

Severus was surprised when Harry asked him if he would come with them. "Are you sure? I am sure there is some other friend for you to take."

Harry and Draco were of one mind. "No,, any of out other friends might be jealous if we chose. Besides I would like you to come with us."

Both boys were playing match maker, but as much as he loved Uncle Luc, Harry was actively rooting for his Uncle Moony now. He knew Lucius and Severus were like him and Draco when they were kids, but that did not mean they would end up the same. Harry loved Remus so much and wanted him to be happy, and unlike Lucius who could land any man if he tried, Remus had few options. He would be happy if Lucius got him, but he hoped that Remus would get his man for once.

Remus looked at the boys as they went back up to school. "I would tell the two of them to lay off the match making, but I am happy to see Harry feeling normal."

Severus watched the boys. "Harry loves you so much, and you have helped him survive this. I think he simply wants to repay the favour."

Looking at him for a moment, Remus was sure he was wrong, at least where he was involved. Other than one near kiss which Harry had not seen, Severus had never shown any interest in him, and he knew he would end up with Lucius. Harry was helping Draco, to ensure Severus and Lucius hooked up, not he and Severus.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That summer Harry and Remus went to their own home, but they spent a lot of time in the manor, and even back home. Grimmauld was the Black family home, and one day Harry knew it would belong to his kids, but he was not sure he could ever call it home. Kreacher had come with them, Remus had never had an elf beyond school, but the elf served the house, and was devoted to Harry. He could not complain about help around the home, it allowed him to focus on his nephew.

Harry and Draco were so excited about the world cup, the first time Remus had seen Harry like this in too long, and he was so relieved for it. Harry's birthday was not long before, and while he did receive a few real gifts too, he also was given money for the game.

Severus was still not sure about coming to the game when they were about to leave. "Are you sure you did not want a friend to come?"

Harry shook his head."The twins will be there. I men we won't sit near them, but we can hang out with them before and after."

They were leaving the day before the game, and from what Lucius had wrangled, the Weasleys would be right next to their tent. The Malfoys had never been much for camping, but their tent was waiting for them, and would be in the usual Malfoy stile. When they arrived at the field they looked at the tents, everything from muggle looking pop tents to castles, and even Lucius could not remember what his was. It was obvious, by the two pop tents next to it, lost in the sea of the rich tents.

Fred appeared from his tent."Maybe you can cast a glamour on our tent or something. We look like the only ones camping."

Ron had come out behind him. "Just like the snakes, move us next to them, so their can feel so special. They just need to rub in their wealth."

Lucius mentioned there was plenty of room in the tent, and if the twins wanted to join the boys, they could. It was no question, a choice between a tent which smelled like cats and looked like an old woman's home, or a tent that was nicer than their house. Arthur was fine with it, all of his sons were home, so their tent was a bit full, and thought it would be quieter without Ron and the twins at it.

The Malfoy tent looked like a castle tower, it was a three story structure, and even had a front garden. There was a kitchen, sitting room on the main floor, three bedrooms on the second, and a big sleeping space and bathroom on the third one. The top floor went to the boys, who felt like they were in the dorms.

Fred looked out the window."This has to be the best view, there are no others over two stories tall. I can even see the pitch from here."

George had a shock for them. "Are you in the minster's box? I thought dad landed us nose bleed seats, but some how he landed seats in it."

Harry shook his head, and said while they had been offered free seats there because of his dad, their turned them down. They had already had seats, in the private box for the owner of the Irish team, a box that was just as good, and did not have Cornelius in it. The twins didn't need to be told more, they knew the man was after Harry to attend the unveiling of the memorial statue, and wanted Harry to okay a bio as well. Lucius and the school did their best to protect Harry from all of this.

The twins had been creating and selling their pranks, and had some money to spend on items. The adults shooed them out the door, telling them what time dinner would be, and the four of them headed out to see who else was there, and souvenirs too.

Harry was buying some omninoculars an hour later when Harry spotted who he had hoped to avoid. "That man I swear has the same radar as your brother does."

Cornelius was coming their way with one of his men."Lord Black, just the person I hoped to see. I was disappointed you turned down my offer."

There was no doubt about that, Harry could imagine how much of the game he would have seen, the man would have been talking the entire time. Harry would have rather missed the game then sit with the man, and was not about to let him ruin the day for him. The tickets had been his dad's last gift to him, and he would enjoy it.

The man clapped him on the back and tried to lead him in a direction." Your father was a hero Harry, and his story deserves to be told to the world."

Harry pulled away from the man. "My dad's story has already been told, all over the newspapers. I am sorry minister, but our family is waiting for us."

The twins and Draco helped to rescue him from the man, and they headed back to the tent, and could see the shock from the others. They had thought that the boys would be late coming back, having too much fun out there, and instead were early. They were mad when they heard what the man had pulled, and offered to eat inside for privacy, but Harry wanted to have a good time, and was not to let the man ruin it.

Lucius snarled under his breath."That man will remember I helped elect him, or he will be looking for a new job. Heknows that Harry is my nephew."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The game had been incredible, Krum had caught the snitch, but the Irish had won the game. The camp was a massive party after, and all the red heads but Ron who was brooding, had come over to have some drinks and food with them. Harry and Draco were happy to have a chance to meet the other brothers, Charlie was really cool, and they were wondering how Ron and his sister could come from such a cool family.

Remus had noticed he had not seen Severus for a time, and he went up stairs to find him, but found he was with Lucius. He knew he should not eaves drop, and he was not one for playing dirty, but he could not seem to walk away from the door.

Lucius ran his hand down Severus' face. "I love you. You know I will do anything to make it up to you. Losing Sirius made me see how precious time could be."

Severus did not move away from him as he usually did. "I know. I have come to see who I want to spend my life with."

Remus did not know why it hurt so bad, he had known the day was coming, and had told himself not to fall for Severus. Severus saw him as a friend, and a brother perhaps, nothing more. The near kiss was nothing, Severus had never tried again, hewas a fool to believe it could ever have been more for them.

Harry looked up worried when he came back down."Is there something wrong?"

Remus shook his head."I'm okay cub, I just need some fresh air."

The others had the same concerned look on their faces, but he assured them he was fine. Severus appeared down in the kitchen some time later, and was surprised when he did not find Remus among them, and knew something was off.

Harry pointed at the door. "Uncle Moony came down looking upset, and he went for some air."


	19. follow his heart

Severus looked at Lucius, and he could not deny the kiss had felt amazing, and that he had feelings for this man. He also knew though those feelings were there, he knew they were not the same as they had once been, he loved but was not in love with Lucius. Things would have been different if he had not been in prison, but they had both become different men during that time, and were not meant to be. He looked towards the door, and thought of Remus, his mind always returned back to him.

Lucius saw where his eyes had gone, and his mind as well, he had seen it more and more. But Malfoy men were stubborn as mules and never gave up without a fight, and he was not about to now, not with this at stake for him.

He turned Severus to look back at him."I will do anything to prove how sorry I am. I will earn your forgiveness and your heart."

Severus kissed him but a brush. "I have already forgiven you Luc."

He had watched Lucius with Harry, and he had known Abraxas would have been proud of his son, and he was as well. He knew Lucius had been a teen, and a fool, and as much as his doubt had been painful, Severus found he could forgive him. He knew he could never move on with his life and be happy, as long as he held on to that pain. Remus had helped him through the bad dreams, and those years before he was cleared, and this was the last step.

Lucius should have been relieved with his words, and in part he was, but he knew there was more to this. He didn't understand, if the man had forgiven him, then surely they could be together. He assumed he might still have to woo him, but he preferred that, to grovelling.

Lucius touched the pendant."We are meant to be together. We always knew that. I know we have lost so much time, but we can make up for it."

Severus shook his head."I am not the child who went to prison. I still love you, there is a part of me that always will, but we were not meant to be."

He could not erase what he had been through, he could forgive Lucius for it, but it did not change what it had made him. Lucius hadn't been in a time lock either, he had changed as well, in his marriage and in raisin his son. He had for the most part changed for the best, he had made his dad proud, but he had still changed.

Lucius cut in when he reminded them they had been kids. "Manu people marry and spend their lives with their first love. You know Harry and Draco will."

Severus smiled at that."I know, but they will grow up together, part of each other. If I had not been in prison, it would have been us."

It had not been simple puppy love, they had been in love, and if not for that night, they would have been bonded. If he had not been in prison, they would have had decades of marriage and kids, and grandkids on the way. He knew it was not Luc's fault he had been in prison, but it did not change the fact, and that time was lost to them. Lucius was his first love, he had once thought he would be his only love, but he knew now that he had been wrong.

Lucius now looked to the door. "It's him, you are in love with him?'

Severus knew he needed to be honest."I don't know if I am in love just yet, but I love him."

He tried to explain as best as he could, Remus' faith in him and always there, had made him see him in a new way. He saw this man who could not even see his own beauty, who was loyal and smart, who was charming and funny, and selfless. He had seen him only as a friend at first, even after a near kiss last summer, but he was stating to see where his heart was. He knew he not only had to be honest with Lucius, but himself, as he had been holding back till now.

Severus held him. "I will always love you, as my first love, best friend and brother. But I can't turn back time, I don't want to lose you, but I can't."

Lucius stopped him from taking off the pendant."Keep it. We were brothers first, and I want that at the least. For the sakes of the boys, and us."

One last kiss, and Severus went off to find Remus, not even sure if Remus liked him as more than a friend. It didn't matter, what he had done needed to be done, he needed Lucius to know, and hoped they could remain brothers, or at least friends. Lucius hoped the same as Severus, that they could be a part of each other, even if not as husbands. Lucius had his son, and he hopefully would have his friend back, and maybe he would find his own love again.

Draco saw his dad's look and came to him. "I'm sorry dad."

Lucius held his son."Don't be, I have my brother back, and I have you. Our time was over long ago, I just needed to see that."

Draco shared a look with Harry, who knew he was conflicted, as he had been helping Draco. He and Draco were madly in love, and he loved his Uncle Luc a lot, but Harry could not help but want Remus to be happy a well. Both Malfoy men assured Harry it was okay, he could be happy for his Uncle.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus found his way through the tents, not sure how he knew where to find him, but he found Remus. It was one of the reasons he knew he made the right choice, he knew Remus better than he knew himself, a bond he never thought to have again. He and Lucius had it as kids, but in some part it was one sided, Lucius' doubt in him. He and Remus had such a deep connection, one he had passed off as friends at first, but it now went deeper.

He had never known Remus to eaves drop, and suspected he had only heard a bit, but he knew that would be worse. He knew he should have talked to Remus about the failed kiss, and they had come close, but then all of this happened with Sirius.

Remus knew it was him before he turned around. "Did Harry send you out to find me for food?"

Severus put a hand on his arm. "I came out on mu own, I was worried about you."

He could tell Remus was trying to remain calm, and he wondered how upset he was, since he would not turn to look at him. Remus had a lot in common with Harry, but not this, he was usually not one to hide away from his emotions. He knew Remus was truly upset when he did.

Severus tried to turn him around." You know you should not listen in on other people. You misinterpret things."

Remus shook his head. "I am being foolish. I am happy for the two of you. You know I want you happy. I just need from fresh air."

He knew, Remus was too generous for his own good, he would have been alone if it made Severus or Harry happy. He would never fight, not like Lucius, and his trouble believing he was worthy of that love, never helped. He never thought any one could see past his curse, enough to want a future with him.

Severus finally forced him to turn around."I told Lucius that I forgave him, and would always love him, but as my first love. My future is else where."

Remus looked at him in shock."But you were in love since kids, he was your first love."

Instead of answering with words at first, he tilted Remus' head, and kissed him softly. They had both thought about the kiss that never was from last summer, and he knew right now that actions would speak louder then words, and it did. Remus was blushing a bit when they pulled back, but Severus knew he was no better.

He ran a hand down Remus' face. "I told you any man would be lucky to have you, because I knew I would be. There is only one man I want to have a future with."

Remus touched the pendant he still wore. "I love you, but I don't want to be with you if you have any doubt you still want to be with him."

Touching the pendant, he assured Remus he had tried to return it to Lucius, but the man would not take it. Before he worried Lucius was still after Severus, he assured Remus Lucius knew they had no future, and simply hoped they could be brothers again. He did not continue to wear it because he still wanted to be with Lucius.

He held it."I will return it to him, or never wear it, for you. I want to be with you, I love you, and I hope one day we can be married."

Remus was the one who kissed him this time. "I want to see where this can take us, I want a future with you."

He assured Severus that he should keep the pendant, he knew the man he loved, and his relationship with Lucius was a part of him. He would never ask Severus to cut Lucius out, though it would have been impossible to do, due to Harry. Harry loved and needed both his Uncles, and he would have them. Besides even if Remus was not his dad officially, he was in his heart, and when Harry and Draco were married, Lucius would be family forever.

Remus looked back to the tents."I do worry how Harry will take it. He and Draco were rooting for Lucius. Lucius helped raise him as well."

Severus kissed him."I have a feeling he will be happy, he wants you happy, as much as you want him to be."

As they walked back to the tents, Severus thought Draco would be as well, as Lucius was not angry over all of this. He wanted his dad to be happy, and if he could see his dad did not need to be with Severus to be that, he would accept this too. Draco cared about Remus as well, because of Harry. Severus remembered when Draco was so bent to prove he was innocent, and reminded Severus of Abraxas, and hoped he was right.

Harry came over to them outside of the tent and looked to his Uncle. "Are you okay? I was worried about you."

Remus took him into his arms and kissed him on the head."I am sorry if I worried you. I am good, after a talk with Severus."

Though Severus had sounded confident before, he was worried how Harry would take it, he loved Draco and Lucius so much. Harry proved him right though, he knew what happened before they told him, and assured Remus he was happy for him. Even Draco seemed in a good mood, now angry about this, when they went back in.

Draco only had one question for Severus. "Can I still come with Harry, and work on potions with you?"

Severus smiled and nodded. "Your father and I were once brothers, and we hope to be again. Both you boys are welcome in my lab any time."

Lucius actually shared a smile with him, and though he knew it would take time and work, he knew they would get back there. He hoped now he and Lucius were over, and Lucius was free from his wife, Lucius would find love again. He was a wonderful man, and would be a good husband, just not for Severus.

Author note: First love is not always final love. There was too much time, and both men had changed too much. There will be a few chapters left, and I promise Lucius fans, he will have a happy ending too. I admit I was not sure who Severus would choose when I started this, I followed my heart.


	20. making real progress

Lucius had been doing his best to move on with his life, he knew his son and Severus were right about it, he needed to try and move on. He knew he and Severus were long over, and watching him in the last month of the summer, that had been so clear. It was not simply the time apart from each other, even small things about them had changed, he started to notice as he no longer fought. Severus drank black tea with a bit of honey when he used to drink it with milk, he had always worn black but now he favoured green, and more It was small things that he could have learned easy enough, but it was not that connection. Their old love from when they were kids, and time to learn each other's habits was not enough, it was like starting again. Severus was happy and in love, and Lucius wanted that for him, and for himself as well.

When the four returned to school he was feeling lonely, the only real friend was Sirius, well one he went out for drinks and had wild fun with. He knew if Harry could move on and try to be happy without his dad with the help of Draco and his Uncle, Lucius could do no less then him. He hit a bar for drinks one night after work, had not been since Sirius died, but he was reminded it had been nearly a year.

He was surprised when he was about to leave and the bar tender put down a new bottle. "I didn't order another drink."

The bar keep pointed down the counter. "The young man down there did."

It had been a long time since he had some one buy him a drink, other than Sirius from time to time. He was not a young man any more, and most people in their world knew who he was and it never helped. He had thought of heading to the muggle sector, but he had promised to attempt to put himself back out there, and needed to be on the market. He didn't think he had much hope, thanks to his bitch of a former wife, who had much of the world convinced he was trouble.

Knowing what Sirius would have told him to do, he picked up his bottle of beer, and headed down the bar. He had no idea what to expect especially by the word young, but he had nothing to lose, and it might be a bit of fun for the night.

He stopped when he saw the man who had sent him the drink. "Amusing yourself by sending me a drink?'

His companion laughed. "I thought you looked as lonely as me, and was hoping we could perhaps amuse each other."

While he was sceptical about this, he didn't know him but the family he did, Lucius thought his companion was being honest enough. It was early to be leaving, and if his son asked which he was sure to as Draco wanted him to have fun, he could be honest with his son. Draco had accepted the fact he and Severus would never be together, but that did not mean is son had stopped meddling in his life. He didn't min really, it was nice being so close to his son, and he would not give up that bond.

The young man smiled, he knew there would be shock if any saw them together, but he had never been one to care what others thought. He had seen Lucius come in, and had decided he needed to make a move before he left. He was not playing a joke, he seriously thought they both seemed to be in real need for a good time.

Lucius motioned for the bar tender when they both finished a drink. "I wouldn't want you to think I am cheap."

His companion laughed. "If I didn't know better, I would think you were getting me drunk to bed me."

Lucius blushed a bit at that, a hard as it was to believe he had never actually dated casually, Severus had been it. His wife may have cheated on him, but he had been faithful and lived like a monk for years, or that was at least what his son called it. He had always felt such guilt about Severus and the stabbing, and Severus had still had his heart, he had used his vows as an excuse to not have fun. He knew many old bloods had lovers, a product of forced marriages, but he had always wanted more.

Lucius recovered and shook his head. "I don't bed men on a first date."

The young man smirked at him. "First date? Who said there would be a second one, if that is what this is?"

Lucius had no idea what possessed him but he took a page out of the book of Sirius, and pulled his date into a long kiss. It had been a long time since he had an impulsive side to him, even when he tried to win Severus, but he liked it. And he definitely liked the kiss.

His companion surprised him by writing an address on a napkin."This is my address, I will expect you to pick me up tomorrow for dinner at 6. Some where nice."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Returning to school Harry had made a pact it was a new year, and he would do his best to be happy. It was nearly a year since he had lost his dad, and though the second half of last year he had made progress, he knew he had to do more. He needed to focus on his friends and Draco, and play quidditch, and enjoy his classes as well. Harry would always have his dad with him, and Remus was stepping up more than ever, and he was ready to be a kid again.

His friends and Draco had all noticed the difference in him, and though he would never be the exact same, he was the friend they remembered and loved. Harry was sure they would win the cup again, the fourth year in a row, and he and his team were working extra hard. It paid off, when the team won 290-80. The game had been a week earlier, Harry didn't know but it was intentional, knowing the anniversary would be hard.

Remus and Severus took the boys to London the following weekend. Remus looked to his nephew. "Are you sure this is how you want to spend the weekend?"

Harry nodded. "I need to face that memorial some time. As for the rest, I know my dad would rather us laugh and smile this weekend."

Monday was the anniversary of his loss, when he had turned off life support, and the four of them had been excused for an extra day. Cornelius wanted to have a memorial, the statue had not been ready before, to mark the one year. Harry had refuse before but this time he had said yes, the families of the aurors his dad had died saving, had asked to see him. He had decided he would be there but on Saturday, he didn't want to be in public on Sunday.

They were worried on Saturday about taking him, but the Tonks were coming as well, and it had been Harry's choice to come. On Monday they would visit his grave, but today Harry could do this. Cornelius had not been happy about the change in day, but Harry had said it was this way or none.

Severus held Remus in his arms as they watched Harry, as they came through the floo into Moody's office. "You know he will be fine."

Remus sighed but nodded. "I know, I should be happy he is doing so well. I just worry today may set him back from his healing."

He had been so relieved to see Harry moving on and starting to live again, and he knew that Sirius would be happy in the after life. The man had many faults as a dad, but his love for his son and wanting him to be happy, were not among them. Most people would have been shocked if they knew what Harry had chosen to do tomorrow, the Weasleys and Tonks were, but they also understood. They had known Sirius not as an auror but marauder, and it was exactly what he would have wanted.

Severus kissed Remus on the lips tenderly. "You know a major part of the reason he is doing so well is because of you. You would make an amazing dad."

Remus' smile grew from that. "I would not be opposed to trying for one or two down the road. That is, if they do not inherit your beak."

They had only officially dated for three months, but their relationship had been building for years, and they could both picture marriage. It would not be for some time, they were simply enjoying the new relationship, and knowing each other in a new way. Severus remembered the talk that led to their missed kiss, and how Remus had said he would never have kids, and how much had changed. Werewolf conception could be slower, but he had been talking about never finding a mate for it.

Harry turned to look at them for a moment when he heard a chuckle, but he was happy to see the two of them in love. He walked with Draco, and he knew Remus and Severus would marry one day, and he was happy for them. Even Lucius who was there of course, seemed to be happy to see them together.

Remus saw his nephew blanch at the sight of all of the people. "It's okay, remember you don't need to say any thing, the man can not force you."

Harry nodded. "I am here to see the families, not for any spotlight. Mu dad was the hero, not me."

As they watched Harry head for the monument Remus was always amazed at how humble Harry was. Harry was a hero, he was the BWL though that fame had died in the years since the war, but Harry knew it was his mother's love that saved them all in truth. Harry's dad had been the hero who had risked his life for years in war and as an auror to save lives, and though Harry had not always understood that, he did. He still wished his dad had been around for him more and had retired, but he knew how amazingly brave his dad had been. It had taken a long time, but Harry could stop being angry with his dad, for leaving him.

Remus looked up at the memorial."I for one am happy they listened to Harry and did not make it to look like Sirius, like that of Lily and James."

Severus found it not hard to joke any more."I agree, who would want to look at his face every day they walked in here."

Those around them shot nasty looks at them for having the audacity to laugh at a time like this, and they were reminded they had tomorrow for that. Last year Harry had not wanted to mourn in the public eye and this year for different reasons. There would be many who would find him laughing and having a good time on the anniversary, was a bad thing. Those who loved him had assured him that it was exactly right.

Cornelius came over to them before they were to leave. "Lord Black we did this today so you would be here and speak."

Harry spoke up before any one stepped in."I came became my father was a hero, and I would honour that. I did not come to win you another election."

The man was read in his face, but he held his tongue, and not simply because he didn't need a scene. The minister knew though elected by the people, he kept his position due to the Wizengamot, and Harry held not one but two seats. He was too young, but Lucius held his proxy, and his support for Cornelius had ended some time ago.

Remus held his nephew as they left. "I am proud of you cub."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tomorrow they would head to Godric's Hollow, but today Harry had wanted to honour his dad as he would want to be, with laughter and life. As far from a memorial as could be found, he was at a muggle amusement park, he had come with his dad several times. The twins and Blaise had been brought from school, but even adults like his Uncles, and the Tonks were there, and Moody had come. They were all surprised by his idea, but there was no doubt he had been right.

He had played quidditch this time last year, and later in the night he had been brought to the hospital. He was told all those who received organs made full recoveries, and Harry knew the hardest choice in his life, had done a lot of good in the end.

Draco handed Harry a candy apple. "What do you want to do next?"

Harry looked at the Ferris wheel. "That."

They had been inside until now, since it was winter, but they turned on the ride for him, having borrowed the park. Harry and his dad had road it so many times, and when he was very little he felt like he was flying, so they would do it over and over. His dad had been sick by the end, but would stay on it for him. He and Draco, but a number of the others went on the ride, and Harry at the top felt it stop without reason, and felt his dad with him.

It was Draco's dad who caught their attention back on the ground."Draco am I seeing things?'

Draco looked at the man with his dad."Only if I am."

From the looks on their Uncles and other they were not the only ones. Draco knew his dad had been having some fun, and even mentioned dating, but he had not mentioned who he had been dating. Draco had only met him once, and didn't think his dad had seen him.

Draco walked with Harry over to his dad. "Is this who you have been seeing?"


	21. romantic few steps

Lucius had been worried about doing this, he was not sure today was the best time, but he had. They had been dating for over a month now, and since they were both invited to come, it made sense they came as a couple. Sirius had been on him to date since he was single, and he knew the man would have been happy for him. His son, Harry, Remus and Severus would be happy as well, but the identity of his date would be a shock to them all.

He looked at Charlie, who he knew the boys had met at the cup, but he hadn't. Charlie was the older brother of two of their closest friends, and was only eight years older than the boys, but he was falling for him. Charlie was brash and brave, had the twin's humour and Malfoy worthy charm, working for the ministry now.

Lucius nodded."He picked me up in the bar over a month ago."

Charlie elbowed him in the ribs."I bought the old man a drink, it was he who called it a date, and insisted on a second."

The twins and their family were shocked to see them, but because of the twins, the old family feud had ended. The fact that Charlie was closer to Draco and Harry in age, then to Lucius, added to the mixed emotions from the red heads. The twins were giving their big brother the two thumbs up, and even Draco seemed to be taking it well. He was shocked, Lucius had expected no less considering Charlie, but he was relieved to see both boys seemed to take it well.

Draco finally found his tongue again."He is a bit young, but I guess it is cool. You know how happy I want you."

Lucius took his son into his arms and kissed him on the head. "We have only been dating for a time but he does. I am relieved you are okay with all of this."

It was a shock, but Draco could be happy for his dad, his dad had always done all he could to make Draco happy. His dad had been stuck in a loveless marriage for so long, and when he was free of it, he had been focussed on an old love. Draco looked at Harry's Uncle and Severus and was happy his dad had not been chosen, Severus and hid dad were not meant to be. They would have both been miserable in the end, clinging to an old love, when Severus had found love else where.

Lucius turned to his nephew, even if his main concern was for Draco; he loved Harry as a son as well. He had not been certain about using today to come out about his relationship, as the day was meant to be about Sirius. Harry was quicker though to be smiling at the two.

He hugged his Uncle."I know dad took you out all the time and wanted you to date. He would be as happy as I am. I think he might be a bit shocked at the choice."

Lucius laughed. "I was not going to accept the drink, or kiss him but had some inspiration. I knew he would have approved."

Lucius was not the only worried one; he wasn't the only one who had not told his family about his new boyfriend. He had only come out of the closet recently to his family, though his family had told him they had suspected for some time, but he never brought one home. His parents were extremely open minded, well it was common in their world, but he knew they wanted to see him married with kids. He could see that one day with Lucius perhaps, but he was in no rush to settle down.

Molly and Arthur had been watching, first Draco and Harry, and then their other kids with Charlie. They had been friendly with Lucius because their sons and his were friends and the twins spent time at the manor, but this was different.

Charlie finally had to know and looked to his parents."Mum and Dad?"

Molly hugged her son finally."As long as he makes you happy, we will support you Charlie."

Arthur was a bit more wary, it was hard to see his son with a man closer to him in age than his son, but he agreed with his wife. They were reminded the two were only dating and for a short time, but they knew their son well enough. If Charlie and Lucius had risked coming out here, it was not simple casual dating; they saw more of a future.

Fred looked at Draco." You know this could make us your Uncles one day."

Draco smirked at his friend."I might have to rethink mu blessing of this relationship.'

For the first time all of the tension was cut, and every one in the area were laughing in ease. They went back to the rides and food, Lucius had not intended to ruin the day for them, reminded of why they had been there. Lucius and Charlie had no idea if they would marry one day, they were not looking any where near that far, but they were happy their families could support them in it. Charlie was young, and Lucius had not been single too long, and neither of them were in any rush at all.

Lucius whispered into his ear. "You can stop looking like you're facing a horntail, we are both still breathing."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Christmas time found the entire Weasley family invited to the manor, but the two youngest had opted to remain at school. They had not been at the park but they heard about Charlie and Lucius, and had never liked Draco and Harry. Molly and Arthur weren't sure, but they came for Christmas Eve dinner, to support their son. Their son had never been one to date the same person for more than a few weeks, and had now been dating since early fall. They knew even if Charlie kept saying it was just dating, that their son had never been so serious about someone before, and it would be more.

It was Severus and Remus who would be taking the next step first, Severus asking Harry for his blessing in the end of January to propose. Harry knew they had only been dating for a short time, but he loved the two of them together, and he knew his Uncle would be so happy. Severus more than had Harry's blessing to propose.

Remus was confused the weekend before Valentine's when Harry appeared in his classroom with a bouquet of roses. "You shouldn't have?'

Harry handed his Uncle the flowers. "Severus asked me to bring them to you. He was sorry he had to be away."

Though the holiday was not till next week, most people would celebrate it on the weekend, but Severus had been asked to speak at a conference. They would both be expected to help at the Valentine dance, but Remus swore he understood. He had never had any one to celebrate it with, and didn't mind celebrating next weekend, he had assured Severus. He had to admit the flowers were a nice surprise.

Remus kissed his nephew on the head." You know when you are old like us, you will not mind missing one holiday so much."

Harry shook his head."I hope I never become so old then. Oh I almost forgot, Hagrid wanted to see you, something about your class next week."

Since the groundskeeper was the one who cared for the animals at school, Remus and Hagrid often worked closely together on projects. He wasn't sure what this was about, but he headed down onto the grounds in search of Hagrid, who he found in the garden by his hut. Remus was surprised when Hagrid told him he had found a breeder for some of the worms they spoke of for class, but was unable to head himself. Remus assured him he was not busy, and could head to the spot.

Remus was starting to wonder if something was up, but he had no idea what, not until he arrived at the address he had been given. He was on the edge of a Scottish loch though he had no idea which one, and all he could see other then some farms on the other side, was ruins of what looked to be an old tower.

He looked around him."Hagrid must have wrote it down long."

Severus' voice surprised him from **b**ehind. "He didn't."

Remus turned around to find Severus coming out from the ruins, and he was amazed, realizing this had all been a romantic set up. He was not sure why the location, but he would have been happy in Knockturn, to be there with Severus. He had not been all that honest when he told the boys he didn't mind Severus gone this weekend.

Severus kissed him tenderly." You didn't think I would really be away this weekend did you?'

Remus smiled but looked around."Where are we?"

Severus uncovered a picnic and explained he had found this place years ago when he had needed some plants for potions. He hated borrowing from Horace, and he hadn't had much when he was an assistant, so he had picked as much of his own as he could. He had actually done some 'manual labour' for the farmer, and bought the small ruins, and repaired it enough for a room to dry herbs and a small lab. He had used the place before Horace retired, when he needed to escape away to a lab on his own.

He handed Remus some wine."I thought we would spend the weekend at your cottage, but thought to share this place with you."

Remus knew the lab part had not been used since his pardon but Severus still collected herbs."Thank you for sharing this place with me."

Severus knew Lucius would have taken for some fancy dinner and maybe a trip and he was using Remus' home, but this suited the two of them so much better. He could see how much the picnic and location meant to Remus, and the tears when a favourite song to them both, began to play. Severus helped Remus to his feet, and the two of them danced to the music as the sun was setting and painting the sky.

Severus shocked him when he dropped to one knee. "Remus you have been beyond loyal, stood by me. You are my best friend and love of my life. Marry me."

Remus could not believe the words but he nodded. "Yes."

Severus slid a simple but perfect ring on him, and standing up he drew the man into his arms for a long warm kiss. The were broken apart by clapping, and Remus was surprised to find the boys had been brought by Lucius and Charlie. He took Harry into his arms, who was so happy for him, and was even fine with Lucius.

Lucius clapped Severus in a hug. "I hope you know I am so happy for you. I know this is how it is meant to be."

Severus laughed and looked to Charlie."Maybe you will have your own proposal to plan soon."

Lucius reminded him while he and Charlie had dated for less then two months shorter, Remus and Severus had been part of each other for much longer. He was not opposed to the idea of marriage and perhaps even kids, but down the road. For now he was still convincing Charlie to move in with him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Draco returned home that summer there were a lot of changes, including Harry and his Uncle were not living there. They opted to spend the summer at their own home, though Harry was at the manor almost every day, or Draco came to him. Draco found Charlie had moved in with his dad, and he knew the two would likely consider a wedding not too far down the road, and was happy for them. He and Harry had spent time at the Burrow before and more now, and as odd as it seemed to think, Draco could see being part of it. In truth he was distantly, both Arthur and Molly were kin to his former mother.

Harry faced his dad's home for the first time since he died, his last step to moving on. It had been hard but he needed it, but the summer had other happiness. A few weeks before his birthday, he walked Remus down the aisle, and acted as witness, when he married Severus. Draco had served as best ma for Severus. They were wed on the school grounds, Albus happy to allow it and marry them too, and even Horace was among the guests, as well as Lucius.

Harry hugged his Uncle when the ceremony was done. "I am so happy for the two of you. You know my parents and my dad were with you today."

Severus hugged him as well. "Both in spirit and in you."

Severus and James never had a chance to make peace, but Lily had been a sister, and he and Sirius even made peace. Lucius had understood not being asked to be best man, but he was happy to be here for his brother, and gave him two gifts. One was the honeymoon, and the second was a pendant, which had belonged to Abraxas, but Lucius knew his dad would have wanted Severus to have. Having Lucius and Draco there, Severus felt in part like he had the man he considered his dad, with him.

The reception was out doors like the ceremony, a casual lunch out by the lake, like the proposal, the men had wanted simple. It was far from the society wedding Lucius endured, but he hoped if him and Charlie wed, it would be more like this.

Harry and Draco joined in for the second dance. Harry kissed his boyfriend on the lips. "I want something small and romantic like this when we wed."

Draco smiled and returned the kiss."I would like that, but I was thinking about the beach."

They both knew their hearts, and there was no doubt that they would be married. They knew they wanted three kids, and they could even picture their wedding. They were young, only about to enter fifth year, but they knew their future. Lucius heard them, and made a comment their better not be talking eloping.

Draco smirked a his dad. "No, don't worry we will wait till done school. Besides we need to marry you off first."


	22. epilogue: years of happiness

Epilogue: years of happiness

Lucius bent and kissed Charlie on the lips, hard to believe it still, but his husband. He had never thought he would find a true love again, but he had. In falling in love with Charlie, he realized just how much his relationship with Severus was that of kids. It was New Years Eve of the boy's fifth year of school, when at the drop of midnight; he had fallen to one knee and proposed. Almost all of Charlie's family had come, and Charlie learned Lucius had even asked his dad's blessing. It seemed odd when he was not much younger than Arthur, but he was old fashioned in ways, and knew the couple was as well.

It was now Easter and he and Charlie were wed, taking their vows not at the manor, but in London. He had wanted a wedding as different from his first as possible, and they were wed in a beautiful indoor botanical gardens. He had thought about eloping, but both he and Charlie had wanted their families with them.

Lucius smiled and hugged a very pregnant Severus. "Thank you for being my best man."

Severus kissed him on the cheek. "Remus and I thought you could repay the favour as godparents to our son."

He had been spurred on to propose when in November he learned Remus and Severus were was truly happy for his brother and his husband, and he wanted the same He knew he would be grandfather in a few years, but he had always wanted more, and Charlie of course wanted his own. Severus was six months pregnant with a son they planned to name Sirius. It had been Severus who chose it, knowing what the man meant to his husband, and to Harry, and Lucius too.

Draco and Harry were over the moon, Draco thought Charlie was cool, and happy they were talking having kids. Draco's only problem seemed to be reconciling the fact that two of his best friends were suddenly his Uncles by marriage.

Fred put Draco in a head lock. "You know your dad and my brother decided you cramp their stile**.** They are shipping you to live with your red headed relatives."

Draco smirked at Fred."Keep that up and I will tell your mum about your mail order business. I am sure she will love your ideas."

Though the twins reminded him he should call her grandma, they shut up as they knew how their mother felt about their pranks. Draco did feel a bit odd being a member of their family, now not only by his former mother but his stepfather as well. His kids would be doubly linked, as Harry was also a Black and related to the family.

Lucius came over to his son. "I hope you know Draco how much it meant to have you here for me."

Draco had been up front as well, even if Severus did the ring part. "I just want you to be happy dad. Charlie is cool enough."

As Lucius shared a smile with his husband, he was for a moment reminded of his first marriage. His dad was in bed from a stroke, Severus was in prison, and he had been miserable. He would not change it for anything, he would never imagine life without his son, but the years of misery for him and his son were over. This was so different, not just the actual wedding, but the marriage as well. He and Charlie planned to work on their first child on their honeymoon.

Charlie finally came and drew his husband into his arms." Every one is waiting for us to come sit down, so dinner will be served."

Lucius smiled and led his husband to the head table which was near a water fall. "I would not want anyone to faint from hunger."

The setting and food were just reminders of what was to come, the two off to Costa Rica for two weeks. Lucius knew his dad would be smiling if he was watching, he always wanted nothing more than for his sons to be happy, and they both were. And in a few years the grandson he never met, would bring another generation to them.

Lucius looked to his son "Don't think now I am married, you two can elope. I expect you to finish school first."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Finish school did come first; Harry head boy but Draco beat him just barely on exams. Harry had surprised no one when he chose to apprentice under Filius to teach charms. Filius looked on Harry the same way Horace had looked on Severus, more like a son than a student. Draco had started work for his dad. It was Valentine's Day when they were nearly nineteen, when Draco proposed. They had their wish to marry on the beach that summer, Remus walking Harry down the aisle. Harry had visited his dad that day, but he knew as painful as it was, his dad was with him in spirit.

With Draco as the carrier, they started right away for a baby. Remus and Severus had welcomed their son Sirius Lucien when the boys were sixteen, and two years later a daughter Lily Eileen. Even Charlie and Lucius had a son who was now a year old, Alex, but Lucius hoped for a daughter next. Draco was pregnant by early fall.

In late evening in the end of June, they were ushered into the infirmary, where the boys were in bed. Harry held his newborn son in his arms. "Come and see him."

Lucius picked up his grandson. "He is such a beautiful mix of the two of you."

The baby had the Malfoy features, but Harry's raven locks and green eyes. Remus looked at the baby, and like on Harry's wedding day, he and Harry both thought of Sirius. Harry had been so mad when his dad died, even if Remus had become his dad in all but name, Sirius should have been here. He should have been there to walk him down the aisle or when he finished school, or now to hold the baby. Harry knew he was with his birthparents watching down, but it still hurt.

Severus held the baby in his arms "What have you named this little prince?"

Draco did the honours. "You took Sirius so we wanted a way to honour our families. This little one is Hector Abraxas Malfoy."

Hector was taken from myth to honour both the Black tradition for Sirius, and Remus as well. Abraxas had been considered but not used by Severus or Lucius for their sons .The boys thought it honoured not only Abraxas, but Lucius and Severus as well.

Harry smiled as his husband took the baby back as he began to fuss for a feed. "I am so happy our little prince has so much family."

George had come into the room with Fred "What are we over here, chopped liver or something?"

The twins had opened a second prank shop two months before, and even their mother was so proud of them. The twins were honoured to be asked to serve as Hector's godfathers, they were not only Draco's step Uncles, but to this day, some of their best friends.

Remus thought it fitting "The grandson of the three marauders has the two biggest pranksters since them as godfathers? Seems right."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Too many years ago Severus had celebrated a horrible ten year mark. He had been released from a black cell after convicted of a crime he did not commit, and it took years to clear his name. This anniversary was far happier, it was his ten year wedding anniversary to Remus. They were the proud parents of nine year old Sirius and seven year old Lily, not to mention honorary grandpas, to Harry and Draco's brood. As for he and Lucius, as close as brothers as they had hoped.

They had renewed their vows and now there was a small reception here at school. Lucius and Charlie had made it, like he and Remus they had one of each. Lily and little Diana Malfoy both had their papas wrapped around their fingers, though Lucius and Severus would never admit it.

Hector came running at him."Grandpa Sev, are you going to come to the pitch?"

Severus ruffled the six year old's curls. "How did I know even at our second wedding, there would be brooms involved?"

Draco and Harry's three kids all loved to fly, even two year old Mackenzie. She had paid Harry back for the heart attack he almost gave them when at two he stole his dad's broom and went flying. His daughter already had his skill, but four year old Nicholas and Hector were both avid flyers.

Remus came over to his husband as they headed for the pitch. "You seem to be a million miles away."

Severus kissed his husband "Where else could I be but here with you and our family?"

His mind had gone to his own childhood before his mom died, and his time in prison, but it came back today. Just like Harry knew his dad and birth parents were with him, he knew his mom and Abraxas were, and were happy he was at peace. Like Harry though, he wished they had lived to see him make it to this point.

Severus made a toast at dinner later. "There was a time I thought I would always be alone. But Remy changed that. To ten wonderful years of true happiness."

Author note: I thought this was a perfect conclusion. I need a new challenge, not a pairing like do Charlie/Harry or do Lucius/Severus, an actual challenge


End file.
